Booty call
by the enchantress phoenix
Summary: Zoro dissuades Law to have a booty call, what will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody**

**This is my first fiction in English so if there are mistakes, I apologize in advance, English is my third language and I want to improve myself.**

**There will be a lot of couples and love triangles in this story, it's an AU fiction, I hope you'll enjoy it and do not hesitate to comment.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own one piece or it's characters.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Booty call.

Trafalgar Law sighed as he opened his boxes, it's been hours that he ranged his new apartment and it wasn't a pleasure party, on the contrary, it was tiring and boring, folding clothes, storing dishes and placing new furniture, that was the reason why he hated moving

Coming back to this city wasn't in his plans, but The Heart Hospital in East Blue lacked cardiac surgeon, so he was sent waiting for new doctors to be hired.

He lived here when he was studying at the university, East Blue was a sunny city unlike his hometown, North Blue where either it snows or it rains, the days when sun appeared can be counted on the fingers, the cloudy weather was already starting to fail him, he hoped that his stay in this city wouldn't be long because he hated the heat, in addition he hated staying away from his family especially his little sister Lamy.

He went out to the balcony and began to look at the city, nothing had changed, the same blue sky with a burning sun, the same calm sea and above all the same noisy population, he prayed internally not to lose his sanity.

Luckily for him, he had a friend dear to him who lived in this hellish town, Zoro worked in a night club in the center, Law knew that he was doing this job to drink for free, he was eager to see what his green haired friend was doing, that's why he was going to see him later in the evening.

He glanced at his watch, it was 4:30 pm, so he still had plenty of time to finish tidying up and go out after, but above all, he was going to eat something because his stomach was beginning to growl.

Law was on the doors of the club at 8 pm, he could have arrived earlier but it was hard to find a place to park.

The Franky House was a known night club in East Blue and to get in there, you have to stand in line, but thanks to Zoro, he was able to easily enter.

As expected, the establishment was filled with people and the music was so loud that it could make him deaf, he began to look for a green mop in the crowd, then he remembered that Zoro was the bartender, which means that he was at the bar.

He found him chatting with two young women, apparently, he had not changed, neither physically nor mentally, the same hairstyle and same look, also he was still a charmer.

When Zoro saw him, he couldn't restrain the broad smile that appeared on his lips, the green head wasted no time to coming to him, he jumped over the counter and ran towards him.

"Hey man, it's good to see you after all this time," Zoro greeted.

"It's good to see you too," Law replied with a half smile to his friend, he was really happy but he didn't want to show it. "I see that you haven't changed, always courting as I see."

"You know me," Zoro mumbled scratching his head. "Let's go drink something."

The bartender came back behind his bar in the same way as before and began to prepare a mixture of alcohol, the brown sat down on a chair and leaned on the counter waiting for his friend to serve him.

"Here is your drink, mister," The green head said while posing a drink in front of his friend. "It's my new cocktail, I called it Trip In The Moon."

Law looked at the glass with suspicion, it was to be expected that Zoro was going to get him drunk.

"Relax buddy, I didn't put you poison." He joked while banging his glass with that of the brown.

"That's great," The doctor commented after his first sip. "Thankfully, I don't work tomorrow."

"You are lucky because I guarantee you a hangover in the morning." Zoro assured before he went to serve a client.

The surgeon savored his drink for a few minutes before his friend's return, it was a long time since he came out having fun or drinking, finally there weren't only bad things in East Blue.

"I forgot to tell you," The green head said taking him out of his thoughts. "We are going to have a party, I hope you will stay."

"A party of what?" Law asked by frowning, he hated parties, but he was embarrassed to refuse his friend that he hadn't seen for a long time.

"We often have parties for no reason, it's just for fun," Zoro explained. "I know that you don't like that kind of things, but it's an opportunity to talk a little."

"OK, I'll stay." The brown accepted as he finished his glass, Zoro was quick to fill it a second time.

At three in the morning, Law's head was blurred by the alcohol and useless talk of the other men, he didn't know the majority, but among them was his worst nightmare, Monkey D Luffy, a hyperactive young man who didn't understand anything at all, he proclaimed himself as his friend and was calling him by a silly nickname, luckily he was drunk otherwise he couldn't stand his antics.

There was also a certain Sanji who was running after everything wearing a skirt, and from what he understood, this womanizer was married.

Franky the night club owner was in the party too, despite his great wealth, he was very modest and friendly man, however he had a childish mentality compared to his age.

The general discussion of this party was women, apparently all men present had several girlfriends, except for the man with the straw hat who was dating a famous supermodel, Boa Hancock, Law was sure that this woman was either blind or stupid, but at least she had a faithful man unlike the others.

After that day, Law was coming to all parties that Zoro invited him. Firstly because of his addicted to Trip In The Moon. Secondly, he thought it was better than staying at home, despite his desire to deny it, he was having fun in these meetings.

As he drank a glass of whiskey, Zoro was telling that his girlfriend Robin had seen a text from his other girlfriend Tashigi.

"I had cold sweats," Zoro whined, banging his fist on the table. "Luckily that I marked her name Tash and that in the message she said just see you tomorrow."

"You have to be more careful dude." Franky advised.

"Me, Pudding searches on my messages and calls when I come back home, that's why I have two cell phones." Sanji said while he lit a cigarette.

"Why not make things easier by being more loyal." Law suggested ironically, everyone looked at him with confusion.

"Don't tell me! You're still with this girl that you've been dating since your childhood?" Zoro asked, pointing his finger at the doctor.

"We're going to get married!" The brown informed with retracting eyes, he didn't like anyone getting involved in his private life.

"Don't tell me that you typed only one woman in your life!" Sanji shouted, spitting his cigarette.

"Even Luffy had more relationships than you." Franky said, showing the boy who was eating ignorant what was going on.

Zoro burst out laughing which enraged the doctor even more, now he was compared to this idiot of straw hat and apparently even Luffy was more experienced than him in relationship.

"I know what you need," Green hair said, snapping his fingers. "You need a booty call."

"I don't need that kind of thing." Law growled.

"Don't tell me that you will stay without having sex for months?" Zoro asked with a frown. "Are you so loving?"

"It's not love, it's just commitment," The brown clarified. "And are you going to stop with this DON'T TELL ME?"

"Relax man, you're too serious." Luffy exclaimed, seeing the brown grinding his teeth.

"He is right, live your life dude." Sanji advised.

"Look, I'm going to introduce you to Robin's friend, she's a very sexy woman and single," Zoro proposed by blinking his only eye. "I promise you that you'll not regret it."

Law was in a dilemma, if he accepted his friend's offer, he would become unfaithful, and if he didn't, he would become the laughing stock of this group, he preferred to keep his dignity and accept, besides he was a man and had natural needs.

"Ok, I'm in." He resigned himself.

"Cool, I will organize you a date." Zoro said with a satisfied smile.

He looked at his watch for the hundredth time, it's been half an hour that he was waiting in this restaurant because the girl was late.

He didn't want to meet her for their first date in the night club, especially to stay away from the eyes of others, in addition he knew they would make rotten jokes to make him feel uncomfortable.

Zoro told him that the woman's name was Nami, she had red hair and was 24 years old, the green head advised him not to rush things, he said he had to get closer to her gently and let her do the following.

Speak or think of the devil, the red haired woman has appeared, she was dressed in a short black dress that showed her generous cleavage and matching red half heel sandal with handbag, Zoro was right, she was really a hot woman.

The waiter showed her the table and when their eyes met she smiled at him.

"Hi, I'm Nami," She greeted as she sat down. "I apologize for being late."

"No problem," he replied calmly. "By the way, I'm Law."

"Nice to meet you." She said after crossing her arms.

"Nice to meet you too."

"I know I made a bad first impression but I will try to catch up." She guarantees before being cut by the waiter who put the menus on the table.

"What do you want to order?" The brown asked, reading the list of meals.

"I think I will take The Cordon Bleu." She replied.

He ordered The Cordon Bleu for Nami and chicken rice for him, accompanied by a salad and a bottle of wine, after a few minutes their orders were ready and they started eating.

"It's a great place," She spoke to break the silence, he nodded. "Look,this is the first time I go to a blind date, that's why I don't know how it works, so can you talk to me a little about yourself?"

"I am a surgeon specializing in heart surgeries," He explained softly. "I'm 30 years old and I'm from North blue, tell me about you too?"

"I work at the East Blue Weather Center and I'm 24 years old," She informed, while she was taking a mouthful of her meal, she felt that the man in front of her wasn't listening to her. "Sorry, but I have the feeling that you aren't happy to be here."

"I'm not a talkative person, that's all," He said nonchalantly, but he was silent when he noticed the expression of the redhead, she looked offended. "Listen, I'm not good with words but I'm going to talk to you frankly, I like you and I think you are really beautiful."

"Thank you," She murmured while her cheeks turned red.


	2. Chapter 2

**I was pleased to see that the first chapter was appreciated, thanks.**

**Hot actions will start the next chapter, so get ready.**

**Enjoy *-***

* * *

Chapter 02: Disturbing friends.

Three days before the date.

It was Saturday afternoon, Nami was turning in her bed, trying to sleep, she loved taking advantage of the weekend to rest, unfortunately, for her it was impossible this time, because the boyfriend fool of her roommate didn't stop making noise.

She couldn't understand why such a calm and intelligent woman like Robin was dating such a stupid man, whoever said that love was blind wasn't wrong and he should have said that it was deaf too.

The redhead was tired of hearing the couple discuss and snog, that's why she had abandoned the idea of taking a nap, so she stretched and stood up, then she left her room and went to the living room, she meant two words to the pair.

She found them sitting on the sofa in front of the television and as soon as they saw her, they started to arrange their appearance, but the green head didn't want to let go of Robin, he was hugging her like she was going to escape.

"You know the walls aren't soundproof," Nami informed as she sat on the armchair on Robin's side.

"Here is the girl I was looking for." Zoro said changing the subject, because he had noticed the red hue on the cheeks of his girlfriend.

"What do you want from me?" She asked with a suspicious tone.

"I have a friend who just arrived in town and he wants to have a girlfriend, so I thought about you." He replied.

"I will never go out with one of your stupid friends." She refused sarcastically.

"Nami, you've been single for a long time, I think you should try," Robin advised with a sweet smile.

"I don't have the patience that you have," The red head mumbled before pointing her finger at the man. "It's already a lot for me to tolerate him."

"Think again, this guy is quite my opposite, he is a calm and silent man," Zoro warned ironically. "Besides he comes from a rich family, that's what a gold-digger like you is looking for."

"It becomes interesting." Nami commented as her eyes started to shine.

"Nami!" The black haired woman called. "You need a man not his money"

"That's not all, he's also a great surgeon."The man added in a mocking tone. "It's a great deal, you're definitely crazy if you refuse"

"I accept," Nami said before turning to the brunette. "Who would have thought that your idiot boyfriend would serve something."

"I hope you don't accept because of the status of this man?" Robin asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Of course not, he said he's a calm man," The red head lied with a fake smile. "That's what I'm looking for most in a man."

"I've known you for a long time, which means that I know what you're looking for in a man." The brunette said with a serious look, Nami pulled her tongue.

"Honey, Nami knows what she's doing," Zoro smiled as he takes his phone out of his pocket, then, he started typing a text."I will tell him to organize an appointment, god, I love playing cupid."

The day of the date

She left her job early because she had to meet Law in the evening, as she entered the apartment, she rushed to the bathroom quickly, she didn't have a lot of time to get ready because she had to be in the restaurant at 7 o'clock, besides, she was a woman who liked to make herself beautiful, that's why she spent hours of preparation before going out.

After the shower, she wrapped herself in a pink towel and went to her wardrobe, she had a little idea of what she should wear, her new black dress was classy and elegant, the perfect choice for an appointment with a wealthy guy, so she took it out of the closet and put it on the bed.

Then, she sat in front of her dressing table to style her hair, but when she was going to switch on her hair dryer, the light went out, redhead's eyes widen, she didn't expect a power cut at a time like this.

After 45 minutes of waiting, the current finally came back, however, she had half an hour left before the appointment time, she cursed loudly as she starts blow drying, she would surely be late for her first date.

* * *

Nami had a weird evening, the guy didn't talk too much and when he opened his mouth, he was too frank, she wondered how a man so calm like Law was friend with the wild zoro, then she remembered that the green head was dating robin, so anything is possible.

After the date when she passed the door of the apartment, Nami was greeted by her friend who charged her with a series of questions.

"How was it? Is he handsome? Tell me." Robin asked while the redhead took off her sandal.

"Let me breathe a little," Nami said as she walked to the living room, then she sat down on the couch. "At first it was boring, I had to do the conversation myself and tear the words out of his mouth, then, he said that he like me and after that we talked about everything or I talked and he was listening."

"You want me to believe that he told you that he like you on the first day." The brunette exclaimed with a frown.

"I also found it weird, but he seemed sincere," The redhead remarked. "In addition, he is a very charming man."

"So, it's official, you're in a relationship." Robin laughed, hiding her mouth with her hand.

"We are in a trial period, don't rush things!" Nami cried, blushing. "I'm going to sleep, good night."

"Good night Juliet." The black haired women joked as her roommate ran to her room.

"I think Zoro has a bad influence on you." Nami shouted. "And you are becoming stupid like him."

* * *

The following Friday, law found himself embarked in one of Zoro's parties, in the beginning everyone was telling their week until a blue-haired idiot opens his mouth.

"Someone doesn't want to tell us how it was his date." Franky said in a shrill voice.

"It's true, our dear loyal man is stingy with information." sanji joked.

"Robin said that Nami thought it was a bit boring," Zoro informed while filling his glass. "But she liked it."

"Don't tell me that you behaved with her in the same way that you behave with us!" Franky exploded, banging his big fist on the table. "It's super unpleasant, dude."

"Did she contact you after?" Sanji asked after taking a puff from his cigarette.

" Yes she did." Law growled in response.

"We want more details!" The blond bawled with a deep frown, the others have nodded.

"She sends me messages." The brown replied indifferently.

"Do you think she's going to spread her thighs if you continue to treat her that way," Zoro mumbled in a sarcastic tone. "Remember your purpose in this relationship."

"Now, I understand why your family found you a fiancé," Franky said as he adjusted his hair. "They must have known that you couldn't find a woman."

"Torao is just shy." Luffy commented while his mouth was full with meals brought by Sanji.

"It's stupid." Law hissed annoyingly when the others laughed hysterically.

"Seriously, you have to catch up with the girl," Zoro said, stifling his laughs with his hand. "Oh, I have an idea, send her a text now."

"That's a great idea." The blue-haired man encouraged, snapping his hands.

"It's one o'clock in the morning, I can't do it." The brown growled.

"Stop doing the hard guy I'm sure she'll appreciate it, and for information, she's still awake," Zoro argued.

Law uttered a long sigh of annoyance, if he had known that he was going to be the favorite subject of this grouping, he wouldn't have set foot in the club, but now it was too late, it would be better to send this damn message to be left alone, he picked up his phone and unlocked it.

"Tell her you're thinking of her." Zoro said as he magically appeared behind the brown.

He wrote the text and sent it, and during the next half hour, his private life wasn't longer on the table, it was Luffy's turn that apparently, his girlfriend wanted to get married to him and he didn't know what it meant, so the men took care of this new scoop forgetting the brown.

But moments of respite are never long, Law's phone began to vibrate on the table which caught the attention of others and in a few seconds, all eyes were on him.

"She answered!" Franky exclaimed.

Law opened the text and began to read it, or he tried to read it because he didn't understand anything about the symbols she wrote.

"What's this mess?" The brown asked, showing the message to Zoro who was setting next to him.

"We call it emoticons," The green head informed. "Everyone uses them to communicate lately, what planet are you from?"

"Tell me what she means?" Law growled ignoring the comment.

"This shy face means she blushes," Zoro began, pointing his finger at the symbol. "Then, there is the smiling face which means that she is happy."

"Tell me what she means in general?" The brown became Impatient.

"She says she is delighted and she thinks of you too, she kisses you and tells you good night" The green head said quickly.

The men began to scream and whistle which annoyed the brown, that's why he picked up his cell phone and stood up, then, he had left the club without even saying goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03: It's getting hot.

It was a Thursday afternoon, Robin was drinking herbal tea while sitting in front of her laptop, she found herself working despite having taken the day to rest, she had a fever since the day before and her head was hurting.

When she felt a little better, she opened her computer and started doing some research, because she was on an important case and she was limited by the time, being an archaeologist wasn't easy.

She flinched when she heard someone knock on the door, she thought it was Nami but her roommate had her own key, that's why she rushed to open and she was surprised to see her boyfriend in front of her, he smirked as he entered the apartment.

"I was worried about you, how are you?" Zoro started as he sat down on the couch.

"I'm doing much better." She replied, sitting next to him.

"You're even working as I see," He said looking at the laptop on the dining room table. "I think you're overworking."

"I assure you that I'm fine," She soothed him with a sweet smile. "And I'm much better after seeing you."

"You will end up making me blush," He murmured as he approached dangerously from his girlfriend's face. "You know I missed you."

"I missed you too." She whispered before stifling her companion with a languid kiss.

Zoro wrapped his arms around the waist of the brunette and brought her closer to him, she moaned when he deepened the kiss by pushing his tongue deeper in her mouth, she felt the heat rising in her body and it was not fever, it was excitement.

He swept the black waterfall to the side, then, the man started to go down kissing the woman's neck, as she dug her angles into his hair, he licked and sucked tanned skin with thirst, making Robin moan even more, at the same time, he unzipped her blue dress slowly.

After the garment was removed, he plated her on the couch and put himself on top of her, the hands of Robin began to wander on the shirt of her companion unbuttoning it, he smiled mischievously and began to plant kisses on the chest of the brunette, when he arrived at her boobs who were hidden by her bra, he uttered a hoarse moan as he began to spread the tissue.

The woman laughed as she pushed the shirt back, while he firmly squeezed his right breast, then he began to caress her nipple with his tongue, which makes her gasp even more.

* * *

Nami was walking to her house, she went out of work early because she was worried about Robin, the woman had caught a cold, so she wanted to take care of her.

When she arrived at her door, she started looking for her key in her bag, then, she unlocked it and pushed it.

She didn't expect to be greeted by such a scene, Robin and Zoro was on top of each other half-naked, she tried to go out in silence but the brunette saw her.

"Nami!" Robin called as she tried to pick up her clothes, her cheeks were red like tomatoes.

"I was worried about you, that's why I got home early," The red head stuttered, hiding her eyes with her right hand. "But I see you're in good shape."

"I am sorry," The brunette murmured softly. "I am ashamed of myself."

"It's ok darling, stop moping," Zoro said before turning to the redhead. "If you will excuse us."

"So, I go there, I have a lot of things to do," Nami mumbled as she headed for the exit. "Like washing my eyes with bleach."

The red head ran to the street, and after a moment she stopped to catch her breath and also because she didn't know where to go, she couldn't go home so as not to disturb the couple and she couldn't wander around the city because she was tired.

She thought of Law, it's been a month since they've been dating, so, she could go to his house, it was true that the ice between them hadn't completely melted and they haven't yet kissed each other, but he became more comfortable with her and he spoke to her more than at the beginning.

In addition she was curious to see the apartment of the brown.

She pulled out her phone and dialed the law number, then, she waited for him to answer.

"Hello." He picked up after two rings.

"Hi," She greeted him happily. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well, and you."

"Not really good, I just got kicked out of my house." She mumbled as she sat down on a bench.

"What happened there? Do you have a financial problem?" He asked in a puzzled voice.

"No, it's not that," She began before sighing. "When I returned, I found Zoro and Robin in an embarrassing situation."

"You mean they were making l..."

"That's it!" She interrupted him, screaming.

"Ok I see," He said after a moment. "Listen, I don't have a lot of work, I'm just going to check a patient, then I can go out and we can see each other."

"Super!" She rejoiced.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked.

"I'm too tired, so, we can go to your house if you want." She murmured as she played with a lock of her hair.

"It's not a bad idea, me too I don't have the morale to go out in populated places," He said. "I call you as soon as I go out."

"Okay see you later." She replied before the line was cut.

* * *

When they arrived at the apartment where Law lived, Nami couldn't help but have her mouth open with astonishment, it was luxurious and classy, she thought she lived in a slum compared to him.

As soon as they passed the front door, they found themselves in a large living room whose walls were painted dark gray and decorated with colorful canvases, the furniture was either black or beige and there was an antique armchair too.

"Wow! You're home is superb!" Nami marveled as she inspected the room. "You know a lot about decoration."

"It's not me who decorated." He commented, sitting on the couch.

"And who did it?" She asked as she stood next to him.

"It's my f ...," he stopped before making a blunder, to say that his fiancée had organized everything was crazy. "It's my friend who decorated."

"Ok, enough talk about decoration," she said, biting her lips. "I hope I don't bother you, I made you out of work."

"It's nothing, plus it's nice to have you here," He answered softly making the redhead blush. "Not to mention that Zoro squatted your house."

"I don't want to remember," She moaned , hiding her eyes with her hands. "Because of them, I'm not going to sit on the couch anymore."

"Who would have thought you were a shy girl." He joked.

"Stop it, Law!" She cried, tapping him with her hands.

"Okay," he chuckled. "Can you stop hitting me now?"

"So, to thank you for having me today, I will prepare you the dinner." She said, snapping her hands.

"You don't have to, we can order something."

"I really insist," She smiled. "Where is the kitchen?"

"First door on the right." He replied.

"Wait for me here until I finish." She ordered, pointing her forefinger, he nodded in response.

When she entered the kitchen, she was even more amazed, it was spacious and well ordered, the ceramic was dark green while the closets were a lighter green.

She went to the big aluminum fridge and opened it, there were all kinds of foods, so, she could cook what she wanted, she went out which she needed and started the work.

An hour after, Law was curious to see what was going on in the kitchen, that's why he was going to check.

He found the redhead on tiptoe trying to reach a closet at the top, he smiled and went to help her.

"What do you want to catch?" The brown said softly, the woman jumped.

"God! I almost had a cardiac arrest," She shouted as she put her hand on her heart, she realized that the man was stuck to her, that's why her cheeks turned red and her heart was pounding. "The... The flat plates, please."

"Here they are."

"Thank you." She stammered as she turned to him, he was still too close to her.

suddenly he began to bring his face closer to her, he could feel her breath touching him and the warmth of her body, he didn't know why he was doing that, all he knew was that he was hypnotized by the pink lips of the women in front of him and he wanted at all costs to taste them, without waiting, he kissed her gently.

At the beginning, she was caught off guard, but after, she returned the kiss.

When they separated, the redhead avoided looking at him.

"Dinner will be served in a few minutes." She murmured after clearing her throat.

"Okay." He growled in response.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, I'm very happy to see that my crazy story appeals to you and thanks for those who commented, it made very happy.**

**Here is chapter four, I hope you will appreciate it and I will do my best to post the next chapter quickly.**

**Have fun.**

* * *

Chapter 04: Deception.

While Law was taking a shower, his phone kept ringing, so he rinsed quickly and rushed to answer, anyone who called him, it had to be urgent because he incited.

"Hello." The brown greeted after picking up on the phone.

"Hi my love," A woman rejoiced on the other end of the line. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well, and you?" He replied nonchalantly.

"Oh my God, that's how you salute your future wife," She exclaimed before sighing. "And I who wanted to surprise you."

"What a surprise you are talking about Viola?" He asked, frowning, he didn't know why he had a bad feeling.

"Guess what?" She chuckled.

"I don't like riddles." He growled in an irritated tone.

"Okay, open your door and you'll know it." Viola said excitedly.

Without adding a word, he went to see the mess that awaited him, he squeezed his black towel around his waist before opening.

Law wasn't surprised to see the woman in front of him, or even the suitcase she had in hand, or rather he tried to make himself believe he was not surprised.

Viola wore a white skirt and a purple top, her long black hair was tied in a ponytail, she let go of everything she had in hand and jumped on him kissing him.

The man choked on the unexpected kiss and tried to do his best to return , and despite all his attempts to detach himself, the woman buried her tongue even more in his mouth.

"I missed you so much." She murmured as she buried her head in the man's chest.

"What are you doing here?" The brown asked coldly.

"Always so direct," Viola mumbled, pouting. "I will spend the weekend with you, because I can't stand being without you anymore."

"Let's go inside now." Law said picking up the suitcase.

"By the way, you're so sexy in this towel, that's what I call a tempting welcome." She whispered following the man.

In the living room, the woman jumped a second time on the brown, she clung to him from behind kissing his neck, while her hands wandered on his naked body.

Law could do nothing to stop the excitement rising in him, so he grabbed the woman by the hand and led her to his room to relieve his impulses.

* * *

Tashigi was a very serious policewoman, she didn't tolerate any crime, but she had a lot of remorse lately, because she knew that deception was a crime and sleeping with a man in a relationship was deception, but she couldn't do without playing hanky-panky with him.

It's been a few months since she met Zoro at the bar and since then she has been very much attached to him, she even agreed that he already had a girlfriend, all she wanted was to stay with him.

She moaned loudly as she came for the third time that night, the green head came after her while he was pushing his cock deeper into her, then he lay down next to her to catch his breath, they were sweaty and sticky after the wild sex they had just spent.

After a while, Zoro got up and started to get dressed, the woman frowned because she hated this habit, every time they finish, the man leaves without waiting, she was hoping that one day he spends all night with her, but she knew it would not happen because he was with her just for sex.

"You're leaving already. Tashigi said in a disappointed tone.

"It's past nine, I have to go work," He explained putting his pants on. "I'm already late."

"I wish you had stayed a little." She murmured as she put on her lounging robe.

"You know I can't, I'm sure franky is going to bait me." He laughed nervously.

"But you never stay, even when you're free," The black haired women cried, clenching her fists. "I wonder, do you do the same thing with her?"

"You know very well from the beginning the nature of our relationship," Zoro shouted as he walked to the door. "So don't blame me."

When he left, Tashigi exploded in sob, her heart was broken because yes she had fallen in love with the man with green hair.

* * *

It was a Sunday morning like every week, Nami and Robin were having their breakfast, the brunette was drinking a cup of coffee while the redhead was eating a bowl of cereal, since they sat on the table, the black haired woman noticed that her friend kept looking at her phone with sadness, besides, she had her mind elsewhere these past two days.

The brunette had a little idea of the situation, she was sure it was a story of heart and especially she knew that Nami didn't have a lot of experience in a relationship, that's why she had to help her to solve her emotional problems.

"Are you going to end up telling me what's going on." Robin asked as she put her cup on the table.

"It's law," The red head began before swallowing a ball, the other woman gestured to her to continue. "It's been two days since he disappeared, he had told me that he had a lot of work in the hospital and since then, he did not make any sign of life."

"Maybe he really has a lot of work to do." the black haired woman suggested.

"I think it's his way to dump me," Nami growled, frowning. "He no longer answers my calls or texts."

"I do not think a man as mature as he does this kind of thing," Robin commented after taking a sip of her coffee. "In addition I know you, you don't know anything in relation, you're even a virgin!"

"It is true that I am a virgin but I have already gone out with men, I was even engaged." She retorted.

"Absalom the pervert who wanted to marry you when you were eighteen," The brunette pointed out. "First, he was twice your age, secondly, you didn't like him but you liked his fortune and third, he was a mental patient."

"You are right, all my previous relationships were a total failure," Nami said, hitting her palm on the table. "But I thought law was different and I even thought to give him my first time."

"I think law is a gorgeous man and you're just making bad ideas." Robin reassured her softly.

"So why he ignores me?" The red head asked sarcastically.

"Let's bet, if he doesn't contact you today, I'll buy you the blue dress from the shop next door," The brunette said, snapping her fingers. "If it's the opposite, you'll have to sleep with him this week."

"WH ... What?" Nami stammered as she turned red like a tomato. "I'm not ready yet."

"You said it yourself, you thought to give him your first time, which means that you fell in love with him," Robin specified. "You are twenty-four years old, if you don't do it now, I think you have to become a nun."

"It's okay, I accept your challenge." She shouted after a moment.

* * *

It was ten o'clock in the evening, Law had just returned home after dropping Viola at the airport, he did not understand why his weekend was boring, in addition he did not appreciate the company of his fiancée.

He sat on the couch and began to search his cell, he had put it in silent mode that's why he had a lot of calls and messages in absence, he frowned when he saw that the majority were of Nami and he felt something tickling his heart, he understood why Viola was boring in his eyes, because he got used to the redhead and he missed her.

The brown was sure she must be angry, because he had ignored her, that's why he had to apologize.

He called her and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello." Nami greeted him softly, he felt his heart beating louder as he heard her voice.

"Hello, I hope you're okay," He began after scraping his throat. "I just saw your calls, I apologize for ignoring them."

"It's nothing, I was just worried about you." She reassured him.

"I had a lot of work," He lied. "I just returned home after two days."

"You must be exhausted," Nami said in a sad voice. "Go rest and we'll talk tomorrow. "

"Thank you and have a good night." Law said gently.

"Good night to you too." She replied.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello,**

**This chapter is the introduction of the next, because soon everything will change, truths will be discovered and hearts are going to be hurt, so get ready.**

**Thank you Muse Bellamy for your encouragement.**

**Good reading.**

* * *

Chapter 05: Decision.

Nami and Robin were in their living room, the brunette was sitting while the redhead was lying, the head on the thighs of her friend, despite it was a Sunday night and that they worked the next day, the two women had decided to make a movie night.

They were watching titanic because it was the turn of the redhead to choose a movie, if it was the turn of the brunette, it would have been a horror movie.

When the ship had hit the iceberg, Nami's cell phone had started ringing, she got up and rushed to pick up, when she saw who was calling her, she made a grimace that her friend could understand who the caller was without asking, then, she went into her room to answer.

After the call, Nami returned to the living room and she sat on the couch next to her roommate, the black haired woman arched an eyebrow waiting for her friend to tell her the news.

"It was Law," The redhead explained with a broad smile on her face. "He told me he had worked all weekend, that's why he disappeared."

"That's what I thought," Robin said crossing her arms. "According to Zoro, he is a man who takes his responsibilities very seriously."

"Yeah, but he remains a man," Nami muttered as she picked up the popcorn from the table. "And men do not hesitate to lie to hide that they are deceiving you."

"Wow, you are very suspicious." The brunette exclaimed.

"Of course I'm suspicious, did you forget how kid had deceived me?" The red haired woman shouted, clenching her fist. "The bastard, because of him I was traumatized by men."

"You met weird guys, that's all," The brunette consoled her by patting her on the shoulder. "But you've noticed that Law is different."

"Exactly, Law is too perfect to be true."

"Stop thinking of bad things," Robin ordered before smiling maliciously. "If we talk for example about a certain bet."

"You aren't serious." Nami hissed.

"I am very serious," The brunette said authoritatively before taking a look at her watch. "Midnight hasn't arrived yet which means that we are still Sunday, he called you, so you have to sleep with him."

"I never thought you had such a perverted mind, The red head commented, blushing. "But you're right, I have to have a little fun, besides, I really want to make love with Law."

"And it's me who has a perverse mind." Robin joked.

"I'm in my twenties and still a virgin, I'm not normal." Nami lamented.

"Calm down, let's resume the movie now," The black haired woman smiled as she increased the volume. "The boat started to sink, this is my favorite part."

"You're really heartless Robin, it's sad, jack will die." Nami cried before eating popcorn.

* * *

The following Tuesday, Zoro had organized a party at the night club and this time it was different because the girls also participated, that's why law was going, he didn't want anyone to approach Nami or try to seduce her, because he was possessive person.

Law was sitting at the bar sipping a glass of whiskey, apparently he was the first to arrive, even Zoro wasn't there because he wasn't working that day, Nami said she would come with robin, but he doesn't know what exact time.

The first to arrive was Luffy which made the wait even more painful, especially with his stories of foods and meats, he wondered how a such glutton could be so thin, but thinking about it, the man was hyperactive which means he was spending all the calories.

While he was immersed in his mind, his eyes were covered by a hand, which surprised him and before he asked who it was.

"Hi Nami, what's up." Luffy rejoiced with a deep voice.

"God, luffy you spoiled my surprise." Nami shouted in response as she removed her hand from the brown eyes.

Law glanced over his shoulder, he found Nami and Robin standing behind him, the redhead wore a white crop top sweater and a red mini skirt, she had loose hair and she was well made for the occasion.

"Good evening sir." The red head greeted him in a quiet voice.

"Hi." Robin said with an amused smile.

"Hi," Law replied, getting up. "Let's take a seat."

Law leads the two women to the usual place of men's parties and of course he was followed by his dear nightmare, luckily, he had sat in front of him with Robin while he and Nami were side by side.

"Did you arrive early." Nami asked by fixing law.

"Yes, Torao was here when I arrived." Luffy said quickly not giving the opportunity to the brown to speak.

"I arrived a little early," Law grunted before pointing his finger at the man in front of him. "Do you know each other?"

"Me and Luffy are friends since our childhood," Nami replied, resting her elbows on the table. "We were neighbors."

_"Luckily that Luffy was eating when we were talking about making Nami my booty call." Law thought as a drop of sweat appeared on his forehead._

"Hi everyone." Zoro shouted, hitting his fist on the table.

"Where have you been?" Robin asked with a frown. "It's been hours that you don't answer the phone."

"I thought you were going to stand us up." Nami commented sarcastically.

"Sorry darling, I fell asleep leaving my phone silent." The green haired man apologized, scratching his head.

Law could understand instantly that it was a lie, Robin looked smart, that's why he was curious to know did she understand the same thing.

"By the way, the others have an impediment." Zoro said as he took a seat next to his girlfriend.

"But Sanji had promised me a good meal." Luffy exclaimed.

"I'm sure he argued with pudding," Nami said suddenly. "She still found him running after other women."

While the others were laughing at the cook's misfortune, Law had several questions that bothered him, First, Nami and Luffy were childhood friends, second, apparently she knew Sanji and his wife, but Zoro had told him that the redhead was Robin's friend, so why did she know the band so well.

"Come on Zoro, we'll get something to drink." Law called, getting up.

"Good idea, I was starting to have parched throat." Zoro said as he followed the other man.

At the bar, the green haired man had made the orders and while waiting, the brown would satisfy his curiosity.

"How long have you known Nami?" The brown asked looking at the other man with eyes shrinking.

"Why I feel that you're upset?"

"Don't answer me with a question." Law warned him.

"Okay, I know her before you, since high school," Zoro answered in a serious tone. "It's her who introduced me to Robin."

"So she's your friend."

"Yes, why all these questions?"

"So for you, that's the friendship," Law scolded. "You want me to sleep with your friend because for you women are made to satisfy our sexual needs."

"Don't do the saint, you have agreed to do it," Zoro argued. "In addition Nami wasn't very lucky with men, so I wanted her to have fun too, but it was a bad Idea, I admit."

"That's why I decided to stop everything." The brown said, gritting his teeth.

"You're right, I myself broke up with Tashigi today," The green head admitted gently. "I was a dirty guy, but now I'm going to stay faithful to Robin because I love her and I don't want to lose her."

Zambai the bartender interrupted them because he had finished preparing the drinks, law picked up his glass and that of Nami and walked to the table without waiting.

During the hour that followed, everyone was chatting and having fun, except the brown who was thinking of how to stop with Nami, he had become used to the happy woman, that's why it was hard for him not to see her again.

"Are you OK?" Nami asked with a worried look.

"I'm fine, it's just that I don't like places where there are a lot of people." Law replied with a forced smile.

"Would you like to come to my place?" The red head suggested.

He froze when he heard the proposal.

"I hope I didn't say something wrong." She stammered, blushing.

"It's just that I don't want to bother Robin with my visit." He said.

"Robin will spend the night with Zoro." She informed him.

_"Shit," He thought. "The day I wanted to stop everything, she invited me to her house."_

"If you don't want to, we stay here." Nami murmured sadly.

"Let's go." He said, grabbing the woman's arm, she smiled back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello dear readers,**

**I'm warning you, it's a chapter full of lemon, I hope you'll like it.**

**Thanks for those who comment, I do my best to update quickly for you.**

**Have fun.**

* * *

Chapter 06: First time.

Pov Nami

It's been an hour since we arrived at the apartment, and during those sixty minutes, we didn't talk much, I even turned on the TV to reduce boredom, I didn't understand why he became so cold with me? I took him to my house and what is he doing? He watches the news.

I started to feel silly because I was so excited about making love that I didn't think of Law, at that moment, I felt so pathetic that I could have pushed my head into the ground.

Decidedly, I couldn't understand this man, first, it took him a month to kiss me, secondly, it's been three months since we've been together and he hasn't tried to get closer to me anymore, we sometimes kiss but not more, all the guys I knew before wanted to sleep with me from the first date, that's why I liked Law and wanted to give him my first time.

But thinking about it, maybe it's his first time too, no it can't be possible, nowadays, the majority lose their virginity in high school or university, for short, before twenty years, but I always believed in fairy tales, that's why I was waiting for my prince charming, he never arrived on his white horse.

Now, I decided to take the big step and whatever happens, I will not go back, I give him a little more time, if he doesn't move, it's me who will move.

Pov Law

I was in serious trouble because of this damn Zoro, how I let myself be dragged into this kind of situation, Nami is innocent, beautiful and kind, that's why I didn't want to hurt her.

But I am selfish, I want to keep her for myself, because in my eyes she was a joyous priceless and when I decided to break up with her, my heart squeezed in my chest, at that moment, I realized that I fell in love with the orange head.

She came closer to me and put her head on my shoulder, I could feel her hair stroking my neck and the warmth of her body soothing my worries, that's where I could see the reality in front of me, I had with me a woman whom I loved and she is very sexy, why continue to do the hard.

But I had a fiancée I've known for years, our fathers are partners, that's why I engaged with her, for the good of our two families, but where was my good to me in this case, I'm tired of walking on the path that was traced to me by my parents.

I pressed her against me with my arm and with my other hand, I started playing with the orange curls that fell on my chest, I noticed that a small smile was drawn on her lips, it was probably because I was paying attention to her after all the time that has passed since we sat on this couch.

* * *

In the women's bathroom of Franky House, a brunette was looking at her phone with a blank stare, she had received two messages, the first was from Nami who told her to spend the night at Zoro's house because she had brought home Law, the second was from a number she didn't know, the problem was the content of this message.

_The message: _

_You've probably noticed that Zoro ignored your calls today And this isn't the first time, because he spends most of his rest days with me, if you want to know what he is doing behind your back, call me and I will tell you in detail._

_ Tash._

Robin didn't know what to do in this situation, she would have liked not to believe this message, but deep inside her, something told her that Zoro deceived her, in addition, she had already seen the name of Tash in the phone of the man, it couldn't be a coincidence.

She didn't know how she would do to look at her boyfriend in the face, and the most difficult, she had to go to sleep at his home so as not to disturb Nami.

She stuffed her cell into her purse and she opened the tap, while the water was flowing, tears began to accumulate in the woman's blue eyes, she didn't want to cry, but impossible not to do it, and when she was going to explode, two women entered, that's why she quickly rinsed her face and went to join her unfaithful boyfriend.

* * *

Law couldn't control himself anymore, he grabbed the redhead's chin and turned her face to his, and he snapped his lips on hers, it was a fierce kiss but at the same time sweet, Nami wrapped her arms around his neck while he stroked her face.

He began to go down kissing along her neck, then he went up to her ear, he licked and bit her lobe until she uttered a long moan, and when they separated.

"Let's go to my room." She proposed, getting up.

In the bedroom, Nami lay on her back while Law was above her, and without wasting time, he began to undress her, first, he took off his white crop top and threw it to the side, then the mini skirt, after that, he did the same with his own clothes.

Now that they were in underwear, Law began kissing the woman's neck eagerly while grabbing her breasts causing a wave of desire in her.

Moaning escaped from her lips as he stripped off the last clothes that covered her while licking her skin, then, he began to touch her pussy with his fingers, at the same time that he was biting her right nipple, she flinched at the sudden touch but she spread her legs in invitation, he took the opportunity to position his length in front of her entrance.

"Don't go hard, this is my first time." Nami murmured breathlessly.

"What!?," The brown exclaimed in a loud voice. "Why didn't you tell me rather?"

"I didn't know how to tell you," she replied, looking away. "But don't worry, I want to do it because I love you. "

_"I'm in the shit." He thought, sitting down. _

"I know it's weird," she said before sighing. "I tell you that I am a virgin, then, I declare you my love, but say something."

"It's not weird," he groaned. "You just picked the wrong time to tell me, and if you want us to continue, we do it."

She smiled at him warmly while shaking her head.

"It'll hurt you in the beginning." Law warned her while he was taking the previous position.

He leaned toward her until he reached her face, then he kissed her gently while crossing his fingers with hers, and after a long moment of tenderness, he detached himself from her and he squeezed his hand on her hip, without waiting he penetrated her.

She screamed in pain as her body froze, her breathing was blocked and her heart was pounding, it was more painful than she imagined.

"I told you it hurts," He groaned before sinking deeper into her. "I am sorry."

"LAW!" The red head cried, closing her eyes.

He came out of her which relieved her momentarily, but he wasn't slow to penetrate her again, making her cry even more, then he began to come in and out in her and while she was screaming in pain, the man was taking pleasure.

"That's what we call making love," she shouted. "It's a scam."

"You will appreciate it." He said before coming into her.

"I feel warm inside." Nami whispered with a puzzled look.

"In your opinion." He replied as he collapsed on her.

"Is it over?"

"It's only the first round, the second will soon start," The brown groaned. "So get ready."

"And how many rounds remains there?" She asked with eyes wide as saucer.

"Until the bags empty."

"So, I'm screwed." The red head moaned, slamming her head.

"It was you who wanted to do it," He pointed out. "Besides don't worry, you'll get used."

"Okay." She said before being choked by a kiss.

* * *

Robin couldn't chase doubts out of her mind, and because of that, she couldn't sleep at night, she found herself in a dilemma, either she calls the number or she asks Zoro, she was lost.

She was tired of turning around in the bed and not to wake up the man next to her, she got out of bed.

It was six in the morning, so she had plenty of time before work, she made herself a coffee and sat down in the living room to sip it.

"You are an early bird." Zoro said as he walked out of the room.

"Sorry I woke you up." She apologized.

"Are you fine?" He asked, sitting down with her. "You decided to sleep at my place, but I feel like you're avoiding me."

"I'm just a little tired," She lied with a fake smile. "And I came to sleep here because I didn't want to disturb Nami"

"Why are you bothering her?"

"She took Law home." The brunette replied after taking a sip of her coffee.

"Don't tell me they're going to," The green head stammered in a panicked tone. "I thought he was going to stop everything."

"What do you mean?"

"It's nothing." He replied quickly because he had realized what he had just said.

"Tell me what's going on." She ordered, frowning.

"It's just that I thought Law was going to break with Nami," He began to lie. "Because you had probably noticed how cold and distant he is"

"I understand," She said as she stood up. "I will prepare myself for the work."

She didn't want to continue the discussion because she knew that the green head wouldn't tell her anything, at first, she was worried about herself, but now she thought of Nami, because there was something fishy in Zoro's words.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone,**

**I came back with a new chapter and I am sorry for the delay, at the moment, I am writing my dissertation and I am very late, so if I don't update quickly, please forgive me.**

**Don't forget to comment and tell me what you think, a thousand thanks for those who comment and especially Muse Bellamy.**

**Sayonara.**

* * *

Chapter 07: The truth will eventually appear.

Robin was a very insightful woman and for her analyzing the facts was a breeze, she remembered when her boyfriend disappeared for no reason for hours and at those moments he was not answering her phone calls, she wondered how she could have been so naive never to have thought he was cheating on her.

With a cup of coffee in her hand, the brunette was deep in thought, she read and reread the message about twenty times, it has been a week since she received it, but she couldn't decide, she weighed up the pros and cons.

After reflection, she was going to call this Tash and clear things up with her, it is true that she dreaded to know the truth about Zoro, but she preferred to have the heart hurt rather than her pride was trampled.

That morning, she was alone at home, Nami had spent the night with Law, apparently their relationship had become very intimate and they spent the majority of the week together, that's why she had not told the redhead on her suspicions about Zoro, in addition she began to doubt of Law, she could not drive out of her mind what her boyfriend had said, the brown wanted to break with Nami, as soon as she clarified things with Zoro, she would take care of Law.

The black haired woman heaved a long sigh before picking up her phone, she clicked on the icon of messages, then she opened the text that it haunted her lately, and without waiting a second more, she pressed the phone symbol and the call was launched, there was no turning back for her, she was going to face this problem and settle it by keeping a cool head.

"We can say that you made me wait," The brunette heard a voice speak through her phone. "But as they say, better late than never."

"Do not waste my time," Robin said dryly. "You better shorten what you have to tell me."

"That's good, because I can't wait to tell you what your sweetheart and I do," Tashigi chuckled in a mischievous tone. "As you have no doubt understood, we are lovers and to prove it to you, I can send you screenshots of our discussions by message, I must also alert you that texting may shock you."

"I do not care," she retorted while she was clamping her phone. "Send me your proof and never call me back. "

Robin hung up without waiting for the other woman to say something, because she has reached her limit, tears threatened to overflow and a wave of anxiety hit her heart, she deeply loved Zoro and she did not expect him to cheat her, which is why she felt silly.

While she lamented, her phone vibrated several times, apparently, this named Tash wasted no time to send screenshots, without delay, the brunette began to examine the images.

Her eyes widened and her mouth fell as she read the discussion that should be banned at least eighteen years old, in addition, to what she could understand, the relationship between this woman and Zoro was just sex, they meet once or twice a week to fuck, that's all.

The brunette collapsed in sobbing, dropping her phone, she couldn't take it anymore because she was fooled like a vulgar teenager.

She jumped when she felt a hand caress her back, she was so busy crying that she did not notice that her roommate had arrived.

"What the hell is going on?" Nami asked with a worried frown. "Let me guess, it's the job of a man with green hair."

"It's nothing," The brunette snorted softly.

"Listen, you are the strongest person I know," The red head began as she moved her friend to the couch. "So you're not going to make me believe you're crying for nothing, tell me what's happened?"

"Zoro ... Zoro cheated on me." Robin whispered as she dried the tears on her face with her sleeve.

"It can't be possible," Nami exclaimed with narrowed eyes. "I know Zoro for years, it's true that he's an idiot, but I can affirm that he madly in love with you."

"You're wrong, go see the proof." The black haired women cried, pointing to her phone on the floor.

Nami rushed and picked up the cell, her expression darkened as soon as she began to read the contents of the screenshots, she remained speechless for a moment because she could not believe what her eyes were reading and she did not know what she had to do to cheer up her friend.

"The son of a bitch, the son of a bitch, the son of a bitch," The red head repeated, clenching her right fist. "I'm going to explode his face and after that, nobody can recognize him."

"Please Nami, stop!"

"Sorry robin, but I can't accept what he did to you," she shouted with a face red with anger. "I feel guilty, it's me who introduced you."

"It's not your fault, it's mine," Robin groaned as she shook. "I was blind."

"Do not say that?"

"It's the truth, I was too confident," The brunette cried, rising. "I thought I was immune to betrayal! I thought he loved me! But I was wrong."

"I'm sure he loves you," Nami commented. "It's just that instead of thinking with his brain, he thinks with his dick."

"You do not arrange things."

"I know, I'm sorry," The redhead apologized as she passed the phone to her friend. "And what are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to send him these screenshots and ask him never to come near to me again." Robin explained while she typed the message.

"You know very well that it will not work," Nami warned her. "He will arrive here half an hour after receiving your message, unfortunately, you will not be able to avoid the confrontation with him, wherever you go, he will follow you to be forgiven, even at work."

"I do not care, if he apologizes a thousand times, I will not forgive him." The brunette said coldly after sending the text.

"Do you feel better now?"

"Yes I'm fine," Robin smiled at her friend. "I guess you came to get dressed to go to work."

"Oh no! I am late," Nami shouted as she rushed to her room. "We will resume this discussion tonight."

The brunette smiled sadly and walked to her room, because she too had to get ready for work.

* * *

Law arrived at the hospital a little late because he had deposited Nami at her home and the women lived in a neighborhood where the traffic is crappy, so he had spent an hour's drive instead of thirty minutes.

While he prepared himself in his office for morning visits, his phone started ringing, he smiled mischievously when he sees the caller.

"You already missed me." He replied seductively.

"No, it's not that!" Nami yelled at the other end of the line. "Despite that I miss you all time.

"What's the matter?" The brown asked arching an eyebrow.

"It's ….. It's." She stammered before catching her breath.

"Are you running?"

"Yes, because I'm late," She informed him. "I want to ask you something, did you know that Zoro was cheating on Robin?"

"No," He lied with indifferent tone. "How did you discover it?"

"Robin showed me screenshots of the discussion between Zoro and the other women," She recounted with a disgusted voice. "I'm shocked, this bastard is really a sex obsessed."

"So you're late for work." He said to change the subject, but the woman ignored him.

"Robin is completely upset, the poor I couldn't calm her down, since I know her , I have never seen her cry so much."

"Can we talk later because I have to work now."

"Okay, if you talk to the green-haired idiot, tell him he's a dead man."

"See you later darling," He told her before hanging up, things are going badly for Zoro, he remembered a proverb his sister told him all time "The truth will eventually appear" which it's not good for him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello,**

**Yes, I came back with a new chapter in just two days, because I could not let go of the inspiration that fell on me, in addition, I caught the flu, so I stayed at home.**

**A big thank for your comments, Muse Bellamy, Sarge1130, Amy Lotus and the guests, t means a lot for me.**

**And my dear readers, don't forget to review.**

* * *

Chapter 08: Lost.

Zoro had spent the last three hours sitting in the bar, he did not know how many glasses he drank or what time was it, all what he had in mind, was Robin.

He had spent the day running after his girlfriend to apologize, but the woman did not give him a chance, she acted like she did not see him and did not hear him, that's why he abandoned the pursuit, despite that giving up was not his thing because he was a persevering person, but this time he knew he had messed up everything and to fix the situation, he must think of a solution.

The green head was completely lost, because of his infidelity, he lost the woman he loved, with Robin he had long-term plans, he wanted to get married and have children with her, because without a doubt, she was the woman of his life.

He felt pathetic, especially thinking that it was he who got into this mess, and even with all the alcohol he had consumed, the fire in his chest did not want to be extinguish.

"I finally found you," Law began as he sat on the empty chair next to his friend. "I've been calling you for hours but your phone is off."

"I wanted to be alone." Zoro grunted, staring at the glass in his hand.

"Good idea, to be alone in a nightclub filled with people," The doctor said sarcastically. "I know what happened, Nami told me."

"So you know that I'm in the shit." The green head mumbled, still avoiding looking at the other man.

"I think shit is better than where you are."

"Thanks for the morale booster."

"Because of you, I had to bear the tantrums of Nami," The brown complained while beckoning to the bartender. "She's so mad at you."

"Yeah, I know, she sent me a dozen messages this morning," Zoro informed after drinking a gulp of his drink. "She'll surely kill you when she finds out you're engaged."

"Yes it's sure," Law affirmed, picking up the glass that Zambai had serve to him. "I'm in the shit."

"I think shit is better than where you are."

"I'm lost," The doctor lamented. "The day I wanted to break up with Nami, I ended up sleeping with her."

"You're screwed dude," Zoro commented, he preferred to talk about the love life of his friend rather than his.

"Did you know she was a virgin?" Law asked, but he did not receive an answer because his interlocutor choked on his drink. "Yeah, I deflowered her."

"Nami was a virgin!" The green haired man thought aloud. "Damn, we're bad guys."

"I will say we are demons."

"Before, I thought it was fun to have several girlfriends," Zoro said in a sad tone. "But now, after losing Robin, I think it's wrong."

"What are you going to do?"

"I will do my best to get her back," The green head replied, banging his fist on the counter. "But the problem is that I don't know how?"

"On my side, I will try to calm Nami, I am sure that with her help, you will be able to recover your girl." The doctor proposed.

* * *

Nami wanted to cheer up Robin at any cost, that's why she bought to her a big box of chocolate, she hated to see her friend sad, but she hated even more her inability to fix things.

When she entered in the apartment, the place was calm and empty, it worried her a little because it was late and it wasn't good if her roommate had not back yet, but her anxiety disappeared when the other woman came out of her room.

"Where were you?" The brunette asked as she headed for her friend.

"I had to work overtime," Nami explained, giving the chocolate box to the other woman. "It's to forgive me for being late the day you need me."

"Do not worry about me, I'm fine." She reassured her.

"I know you aren't," The red haired woman moaned as she lay on the couch. "Did he come to see you?"

"Yes," Robin answered, sitting on the armchair. "I ignored him."

"And what did he do?"

"When he understood that I would not talk to him, he left," The brunette said after opening the chocolate box. "I do not know what to do, I love him so much."

"I think you should have listened to what he had to say," Nami advised her. "It's true that I find what he did is unforgivable and I am very angry with him, but you love him and I'm sure he loves you, that's why I do not want this love to be destroyed."

"What would you do if you were in my place?"

"I have already been," The redhead specified with a half smile. "But it was different, and what I advise you, is to talk to him face to face, to look at him in the eyes and ask him why he cheated on you, because that's what I should have done in the past."

"I can't do it," Robin cried. "I can't hear his answer, he broke my heart and I can't forgive him for this act."

"You know, everyone deserves a second chance," Nami said softly. "Zoro is the love of your life and I want you to regret nothing in the future, all I ask you is to think carefully."

"I promise you that I will think" Robin promised before eating a piece of chocolate.

"Great," The red head rejoiced as she stood up. "Now I'm going to take a shower, so do not eat all the chocolate."

* * *

It was almost midnight, when he was supposed to sleep because he wake up early the next day, the black-haired surgeon could not close his eyes, that's why he started reading a book.

Law was sitting in the living room on the couch, his left hand held the book and the other hand a can of beer, he was so focused on reading that he could not think of anything else, the story was about a quiet village, where during a summer many of its inhabitants died of mysterious cause, a certain doctor investigates and discovers that this is the work of vampires.

It was his favorite kind of fiction, horror and mystery, besides, being a doctor, he could put himself in the place of the protagonist.

While he returned the page, he heard someone knocking on his door, which surprised him, because he was not expecting anyone and it was late, he remembered that there was someone who liked to make surprise visits to him and he did not have the morale to handle her, but his fiancée had told him she was going on a trip with her sister, maybe she had lied to him to make the surprise even more surprising.

He put a page marker and closed the book, then he got up and walked towards the door very slowly, he glanced through the peephole, but he could not see anything, apparently, the person had put his hand on it, he swallowed a ball and opened the door without further delay, a smile of relief appeared on his face when he saw a tall man with blond hair in front of him.

"Surprise!" The other man shouted hugging the brown. "I really missed you."

"You're choking me Corazon," Law coughed while he was pushing the blond.

"That's how you receive your godfather," The blond haired man pouted after releasing his grip. "Still as cold as I see."

"Let's get inside." The doctor proposed.

Corazon picked up his suitcase and while he walked through the doorway, he slipped on the carpet as if he was doing figure skating and he finished glued to the wall on the right, after that he got up and dusted himself off, then he went to sit in the living room, Law closely followed him apprehending a disaster and he sat down next to him.

"You know it's a little late to get to people's homes." The brown growled.

"To arrive in a moment that they don't wait for you, it's the goal of a surprise," Corazon argued as he removed his black fur coat. "Moreover, it's not my fault that my plane arrived late."

"I am happy to see you Cora," Law murmured, smiling. "It's just that I thought it was Viola that's why I panicked."

"I understand you my boy."

"So, what are you doing in East Blue?"

"I missed you, it's been months since I did not see your face," The blond explained in a sad tone. "That's why I went to Sengoku office and told him to transfer me to East Blue because I can't stay away from my son, guess what? He did it.

"So you're going to live here?"

"Yes."

"With me?"

"Yep."

"In this apartment?"

"Yeah."

"God, give me the patience to bear this situation." Law prayed after pushing a long sigh.

"I know you have an empty bedroom," Corazon remarked before making a wink. "Besides, I promise you that I will not bother you if you bring girls, anyway, I spend the majority of my nights at the police station."

"Don't say nonsense."

"Excuse me, I'm tired of the trip," The blond said, yawning. "I will sleep now."

"Your room is the last door on the left," The doctor showed him. "And you don't have to smoke because I don't want you to burn my house."

"Yes, yes don't worry," Corazon reassured him in an unconvincing tone. "Good night little boy."

"Good night old man."

When Corazon went to sleep, Law could not erase the nostalgic smile on his face, even though he didn't like showing it, he greatly appreciated the presence of his godfather, the blond was with him in his best and worst times, and he couldn't deny the affection he carried for him, Cora was the most important person for him.

* * *

**Note:** The book that Law read is Shiki, it's a Japanese novel that has been adapted into anime, for the fan of horror and mystery, I advise you to watch it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello,**

**I came today with romance despite it's a short chapter,**

**For the next chapter I may be late to update, because I'm going to do an event, that's why I'm going to take my time, not to mention also that I'm writing my dissertation (Sniff).**

**A big thank for your comment Muse Bellamy, Sarge1130 and Amy Lotus, You cheer me up.**

**Don't forget to review my dear readers.**

* * *

Chapter 09: Romantic date.

Nami smiled kindly and thanked the waiter who had served them, then she adjusted her position as she picked up the knife and fork, after that, she started to cut her grilled fish.

The man sitting in front of her took a sip of his glass of wine before starting to eat his Paella, that was one of the things that he liked about east blue, the seafood was different from those of north blue, to be exact, it was better.

Since his arrival in town, law wanted to try The Baratie, a boat restaurant located at the port, he had heard so much about it and in addition, Sanji was one of the chefs of this restaurant.

The doctor took advantage of the weekend to take his girlfriend to dinner there, the woman was stressed lately, that's why he wanted to make her change a little bit, especially with the sea ride following the meal, apparently the redhead liked the navigation, she had told him that her dream was to draw a map of the world after going around, so, she would surely enjoy a sea tour around the city.

The couple were dressed in the same colors, coincidentally. the sleeveless blouse of Nami was white, decorated with small beige flowers at the chest, underneath, she wore black classic trousers and black half-heeled shoes, while Law was dressed in white shirt and black pants, and also black shoes, and what made them more matched, the apparent tattoos on their arms.

The peer had avoided making a comment on their sartorial choice for the evening.

While the sun was setting, its rays were illuminating the woman, Law could swear that in all his life, he had never seen a show as beautiful as this one, the long orange hair was like a burning flame, especially, with the movements they made when the wind caressed them, as for chocolate brown eyes, they were like stars shining in the dark sky, for him, it was the most beautiful sunset in the world.

But the wonderful moment of Law was spoiled by the ringing of Nami's phone, which brought him back to reality. The redhead took her phone and she gave him a grimace of excuse before picking up.

"Hi Hancock," Nami greeted happily. "How are you today?"

"He said yes !" The other woman shouted in an excited voice. "He said yes!"

"Speak less loudly and tell me what's going on ?" The redhead asked after smiling at the man in front of her.

"Luffy has agreed to marry me!"

"So my plan worked." Nami whispered, hiding her mouth with her free hand.

"Yes, I did as you told me," Hancock explained to her. "I prepared him a grilled sheep and told him that when we get married, he will have all the meat he wants."

"I told you that the road to marriage with Luffy was his stomach," The red haired woman said in a barely audible voice. "Congratulations."

"Listen, I'll do an engagement party next Saturday," The black head rejoiced before pushing a series of moans. "That's why, I want you to bring your ass tomorrow and help me to choose a dress."

"Okay, I'll come," Nami accepted. "But now you have to excuse me because I'm having a romantic dinner."

"Oh my god, ok I hang up, see you later."

When she finished her call, Nami turned her attention to Law.

"Sorry, it was Hancock," She apologized with a timid look. "Apparently, Luffy has accepted her marriage proposal."

"I didn't know you were friends with her?" The doctor asked with a note of curiosity in his voice.

"At first she hated me because she thought I was going to steal Luffy," Nami began before laughing softly as she remembered. "Then, we became friends."

"I didn't know that Luffy was so successful." He laughed.

"Under his facade of innocence hides a real Casanova." She joked as she guided her glass to her lips.

"That's what I see." Law affirmed before swallowing a mouthful of his meal.

After dinner, the couple climbed to the upper deck to enjoy their ride at sea, Nami leaned her body on the railing while Law was standing next to her.

That night, the full moon lit up the small waves, it looks like they were contemplating a canvas in an art gallery, it gave them a sense of calm and serenity.

The redhead put her head on the chest of the man as she wrapped her arms around him, while an affectionate smile appeared on the man's face when he felt the orange hair tickle him.

"Thank you law," The redhead stammered while her face was hidden by her bangs. "I really enjoy being with you."

"Me too." The brown murmured hoarsely before his lips were sealed by those of the woman who jumped on him.

"I love you." She said when they separated.

"Tell me, can we go to your house tonight?" He asked after stealing a little kiss from the woman.

"Robin is at home, why not go to your house? we will be more comfortable."

"I'm hosting someone right now."

"Who is this person?"

"It's my godfather," The doctor replied, caressing his girlfriend's long hair.

"Your godfather!" Nami exclaimed with a frown. "So you have an old man at home."

"He is not an old man and he is not really my godfather," He explained before pushing a long sigh. "When I was a kid, I was a naughty boy, I hated everything, I often ran away and broke things in school, Corazon put me back in the right path and he proclaimed himself my godfather."

"Why you hated everything?"

"I'll tell you this story another time."

"Okay, in any case, I can't wait to meet the man who is special for you," She smiled, snapping her hands. "So he came to spend a few days with you."

"That's the problem." The brown came to live with me.

"But how are we going to be together?" Nami yelled in a panicked tone.

"Cora is a policeman and he works even at night," He said, putting his hands on the shoulders of the redhead. "It's just tonight he does not work."

"Bad luck."

"I did not know you missed me so much, I feel flattered," He teased her with a smirk. "And since you can't do without me, we will spend the night in a hotel."

"Don't say stupid things." She marmoned as her cheeks became tinged with red.

"Don't be shy," Law murmured to her ear. "In addition I can't let you go now."

When he finished talking, he began to lick his redhead's neck, she could not do anything just to moan because of the sensation in the lower part of her belly.

"For sure, we need a room urgently." He groaned as his lips were stuck to the woman's skin.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ohayo minna,**

**I made a challenge to myself and it's to finish this chapter before my birthday, so before tomorrow, I'm very happy because I did it and also I didn't make you long wait, I hope you will like it.**

**Thanks for the great reviews, and also thanks for reading and favoriting, it means a lot to me and makes me really happy.**

**Like every time I apologize if I don't update quickly, I am really overwhelmed, but as soon as I have a little time I write.**

**Sayonara.**

* * *

Chapter 10: The party (part 1)

It was only two hours before the guests arrived, Nami inspected the venue of the event, because Hancock had charged her to check the preparations for the party.

The black haired woman spared no expense, she rented a gigantic reception room and hired a decorator who had made the place feel like it was coming out of a fairy tale book, the tables and chairs were covered with a white fabric with pink highlights, assorted with porcelain plates, a large bouquet of red roses decorated each table while white roses were scattered in the alley that leads to the dance floor.

Nami welcomed the singer who had just arrived and helped him set himself up, he was one of Luffy's friends, Brook The Soul King, an old pervert who keeps asking her to show him her panties every time she sees him and as usual, she silenced him with a punch.

Then the caterer had arrived with the big dinner and the cake, so she took him to the kitchen to get ready, then she explained to the waiters when and how they will serve dinner.

Nami thought that Hancock should have brought back the priest and do the marriage, because an engagement party for five hundred people was a little exaggerated.

After checking everything, she went to the room where the girls were getting ready, and when she entered, she saw that they had finished, Hancock was dressed in a long purple dress with a slit that exposed her right leg, the bust was lace while the bottom was made of tight-fitting fabric, her long black hair was loose and from her ears a pair of gold snake-shaped curls was hunging; her sisters wore similar short dresses, except that Sandersonia's was green and Marigold's was dark pink.

There was also Hancock's friend Marguerite who was wearing a leopard mini skirt with a brown crop top and Robin who was dressed in a long black waisted dress.

"I see you're all ready," Nami noticed as she entered the room. "There is only me left."

"I am sorry my dear," Hancock apologized while applying lipstick. "When it comes to organization, you're the most perceptive I know."

"I will say she is more insightful about money and negotiation." Robin teased her.

"When it comes to money no one can match her." Hancock affirmed, shaking her head.

"Say what you want but do not forget that thanks to me, you had half price what you're wearing right now." Nami remarked as she pulled out her dress from the cover.

"I have never seen anyone negotiate for half an hour." Marigold commented in a surprised tone.

"You did not see her the day she negotiated for almost two hours," Robin said, stifling her laugh with her hand. "I heard that the store had closed some time later."

"Yes and the seller had a nervous breakdown." Nami mumbled sarcastically.

"Is it true that your new boyfriend is rich?" Hancock asked. "According to Luffy he is a great doctor."

"Yes it's true but I don't love him for his money." The red haired woman replied as she slipped out of her jeans.

"You should have seen her eyes when she heard that he came from a rich family." Robin informed.

"In the beginning," Nami pointed out. "And apparently it's a big family in North Blue."

"Without being indiscreet, which family is it?" Marguerite asked politely. "I am also from North Blue."

"It's the Trafalgar family." The redhead said after putting on a long orange strapless dress with a slit on each side, a thin golden belt separated the top of the bottom.

"I know them," The blonde told her. "And from what I know, Mr. Trafalgar is a big shareholder in a chain of hospitals and if I'm not mistaken, he has two children."

"You have sinned a big fish my dear Nami." Hancock commented before spraying perfume on her.

"But, I thought that the only son of the Trafalgar family was engaged to Mr. Riku's daughter." Marguerite added softly.

"Who the hell is this ?" Nami growled while Robin frowned, the brunette had a bad feeling.

"He is one of Mr. Trafalgar's associates," The blonde haired woman replied in a panicked tone as a drop of sweat appeared on her forehead. "Maybe they broke up because it's been over ten years since they were engaged."

"Yes surely," The redhead murmured with a worried expression on her face. "In addition, me and law we never talk about our previous relationships, and me too, I was engaged in the past."

"Absalom the mentally ill." All the women said in unison, everyone heard about this story apparently.

"And speaking of the past," Nami shouted, turning her head toward Hancock. "Why no one informed me that Kid and Bonney are invited, I discovered it by chance while I checked the places in the tables."

"It's not me, you know Luffy, he insisted on inviting everyone." The black haired woman explained.

"Who are they?" Marigold asked in a puzzled voice.

"My ex boyfriend and my ex friend," Nami informed her with emphasis on the word ex. "He cheated on me with her and soon after, she cheated on him with another man, it's well done for the bastard."

"I am sorry." Marguerite said with empathy.

"It's nothing, I've already forgotten this story a long time ago," The redhead chuckled with a devilish smile. "Today, I got a little revenge."

"What is it?" Robin asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I put Bonney and her new boyfriend Hawkins on the same table as Kid," Nami explained as she arranged the curls of her hair. "Next to him to be exact."

"Show me them after." Sandersonia smiled excitedly.

"Talking about that," Robin Said. "I hope that Zoro is not on the same table as me."

"No he is with Kinemon and company." The redhead replied.

"Is there anything new with him?" Hancock asked anxiously.

"He keeps calling me and sending me messages," Robin began before pushing a long sigh. "I continue to ignore him."

"Check the time," Nami interrupted to change the subject, she didn't want her best friend to be sad. "The guests will soon be arriving."

* * *

"Awesome." Law hissed as he entered the parking lot.

There was almost no place to park, which meant that there were a lot of people at this damn party, if Nami had not insisted that he come, he would not have set foot in the stupid event.

When he entered the room, he was struck by a wave of din, the background music mixed with people who converse and laugh; in addition, he noticed several heads that he knows, Jinbei one of his patients, Drake an old acquaintance of North Blue, Chopper an intern at the hospital, Kid the mechanic and many more.

He also noticed that he did not exaggerate wearing a black suit, because everyone wore classic even Luffy.

The brown stood up at the doorway and inspected the area looking for an orange head, it was a difficult task because of the hundreds of people present, that's why he took his phone out of his pocket and called the woman in question, however, she was not answering, he crossed his arms and sighed bored, but as he turned his head to the right, he saw the redhead coming towards him.

"You are late." Nami said in an annoyed voice.

"I'm sorry but I had a lot of work at the hospital." He apologized before stealing a little kiss from the woman.

"Okay, come on the dinner will be served." She ordered as she wrapped her arm around his.

The redhead dragged him to a large table in the middle, he made a gesture of greeting to everyone and sat on the empty chair on the left side of Nami, Robin was sitting to her right, after there was Sanji and his wife, then Franky, Chopper, the long-nosed boy Usopp with some blonde, and in the end Brook the singer.

The dinner went well, especially with the presence of Chopper who apparently is worshiping for Law, everyone was chatting quietly and having fun until a war broke out in a back table.

"Look where you eat dirty gluttonous!" A man shouted. "You fucked my jacket with the sauce."

"It's not my problem if you have giant arms!" A woman answered. "And don't speak to me in this tone, otherwise I'll explode you."

"We will see who will explode the other."

"Stop screaming."

"And you stop talking with your mouth full."

They continued to exchange insults until they changed places.

"Well done for them." Nami chuckled mischievously.

"You know them." The doctor suggested with a curious look.

"Unfortunately yes," She replied before taking a sip of her wine. "He is my ex boyfriend who cheated on me with her my ex friend."

"So you broke up after that?" He asked thinking of his current situation more than Nami's past.

"Of course, there is something that I do not tolerate and it is treason," The redhead explained honestly. "Speaking about that, we never talked about our past."

"Because I think it's not important, all that matters to me is the present." He said before being interrupted by Robin who caught the redhead's attention on something else, he was grateful for the other woman.

After dinner, the singer called all the couples on the track and of course, he was forcibly taken by his girlfriend.

"Before I start, I have a favor to ask you," Brook began talking through his microphone. "I ask all the women present to show me their panties, YO HO HO HO HO."

The Soul King received a series of dirty words and insults in response, that's why he started to sing quickly.

Nami placed her hands on the shoulders of Law while he wrapped his arms around her waist, they started to keep pace with the music with slow and subtle steps.

"I did not know you're a good dancer." The redhead laughed.

"There is a lot of things you do not know about me." The brown said frankly before he noticed he got into the mess.

"You are right," She murmured with a pensive grimace. "So tell me a little about yourself "

"What do you want to know?"

"Whatever," She rolled her eyes. "Things I do not know, for example tell me about your family."

"For my family, I have my mother, father and a little sister," He explained as he squeezed his hold on her. "And I'm in love with a sexy redhead."

"Oh no!"

"What's the matter?"

"My idiot ex boyfriend is dancing next to us." Nami informed him, he turned his head and saw Kid dancing with a brunette.

"Good evening ." the red-haired man greeted, because of him, they stopped dancing.

"Hello." The Brown replied as he kept his arms wrapped around Nami.

"What a coincidence to see you here doctor."

"Wait a second, how the hell do you know each other?" The redhead asked by casting a murderous look at Kid.

"Excuse us," Law interrupted the delicate moment. "We have a dance to finish."

"How do you know him?" The redhead questioned him as they walked away from the red haired man.

"He is the mechanic who repaired my car," He explained gently. "He wanted to provoke us, that's why I did not give him the opportunity."

She nodded as they resumed their dance.

* * *

Robin had spent the whole evening thinking about Marguerite's words, since Zoro had insinuated something about Law, she started to doubt the doctor, Nami was right the day she told her he was too perfect to be true.

When she saw the brown sitting alone while Nami danced with Chopper, she thought it was an opportunity to talk to him and share her doubts with him, because in this kind of situation, confrontation is the best solution.

She apologized to her dance buddy, Cavendish, one of Luffy's friends who did not hesitate to flirt with her, she had noticed that Zoro did not cease to glare at them.

She went to the table and sat next to Law, after a long moment of silence.

"I have something to ask you," The black haired began in an enigmatic tone. "I hope that you answer me sincerely."

"I'm listening to you." The doctor said, keeping his stoic expression.

"A few days ago, you wanted to break up with Nami, I want to know why?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Do not answer me with a question." Robin growled with a frown.

"All you need to know is that I love Nami and I will not hurt her." He explained as he watched the redhead dancing.

"I'm sure you're hiding something," She murmured before getting up. "It Can be a fiancée, who knows."

As she walked away from him, she noticed that he froze when he heard her last words, if he thought she was going to let go of the case, he was wrong, because she didn't want her best friend to suffer like her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone,**

**I came back with a new chapter, I know it's short but it had to be so,**

**The countdown is triggered and Law can't stop it anymore, I can't wait to write the next chapters, that's why I wish to have a lot of free time.**

**Thank you so much to those who favor, who follow and comment.**

**Have fun.**

* * *

Chapter 11: The party (part 2)

The only reason Zoro had not left the party was the alcohol that was flowing, he had spent most of the evening leaning on the bar and watching his ex girlfriend who constantly taunted him with her looks, while everyone was having fun, the green haired man was drowning in his remorse.

He had not give up his quest to win back Robin's heart, but he was running out of ideas, the brunette was a very strong woman and he knew that even with all the excuses of the world, she will not forgive him.

And to make the situation even more irritating for Zoro, Cavendish one of Luffy's friend was stuck to Robin.

This idiot thinks himself a prince charming, all he needs is his white horse, he thought as he watched the man in question dance with the black haired woman.

Besides, Robin was very comfortable with the arms of her dance partner wrapped around her, she kept smiling at him warmly and blushed every time he told her something, apparently, this man was physically handsome with his long blond hair and creamy skin, and also a smooth talker.

When the last song was over, the black haired woman separated from Cavendish, while he insisted on having another dance; Zoro heaved a sigh of relief as he saw the woman get off the track, he was tired of prince charming's demonstrations of affections; but after, something else caught his attention, the brunette sat next to Law and started talking with him, and from what he could understand through the facial expression of the doctor, the subject of discussion was important.

He was curious to know what Robin told Law, that's why he went to the man after the woman left.

"What is this gloomy face?" Zoro asked as he sat next to his interlocutor.

"Ask your ex." The doctor replied, keeping his eyes fixed on the glass in his hand.

"What's the matter?"

"She knows."

"Do not tell me she discovered," The green haired man guessed, frowning. "Oh shit."

"I think she is the descendant of Hercule Poirot." The brown mumbled sarcastically.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," Law said frankly. "On the one hand, I don't want to separate from Nami, on the other hand, I know that if I stay with her, I'll hurt her."

"And if Robin knows it, she will not keep silent," Zoro commented before looking at the carefree redhead who was dancing. "For her Nami is more than a sister."

"What did you think when you embarked me in this charade?" The brown growled, throwing a cold glance at the other man.

"I know, I fucked, no need to remind me!"

"How could I be so stupid!?"

"Who would have thought you would fall in love with the red haired witch?" Zoro remarked, resting his palm on the shoulder of his interlocutor.

"I will try to sort things out this week," The doctor murmured with a thoughtful expression. "I will not wait for it to get complicated."

"In any case, I didn't know that you like authoritarian women," The green head joked to ease the tension. "I still have bruises from my last meeting with her, she has a punch that could knock out an elephant."

"With all due respect for you, my friend," Law began before cringing his teeth. "Don't let me smash your head on this table."

"I'm sorry," Zoro apologized, scratching the back of his head with embarrassment. "I don't know what to say in these situations."

"So, don't say anything."

While they were discussing, the two men unaware that a woman with black hair was watching them intently, and from what she had deduced, her suspicions were true.

* * *

When she had finished dancing, Nami wanted to join Law, but she did not do it because of Zoro, since Robin's affair, she had seen him only once, and it was at Luffy's, she had hit him with a combination of punches to punish him for cheating on her best friend.

She didn't want to get upset in a happy day, that's why she was going to avoid the green head, in addition, from what she could see, the two men were only drinking in silence, it was weird, because they did not seem to be discussing.

Nami went to the bar because she was thirsty, she spent more than half an hour dancing without stopping, in addition, if you meet Luffy on the track, you will surely wake up with body aches all over your body.

The redhead took a cold drink and sat down at the bar, at the same time, a person she despised a lot sat next to her, she wanted to get up but she didn't want to show the man that he makes her run away.

"So you go out with the doctor." Kid said with a mischievous smile.

"It's not your business!" Nami thundered in response.

"According to the Ferrari he owns, we can say that he is super rich," He deducted before taking a sip of his drink. You won the jackpot gold digger.

"Don't you understand English!?" The red haired woman shouted as her face turned red with anger. "I said, it's not your fucking business!"

"She became wild the kind girl I knew." Kid mocked pointing at her.

"I have always been like that," She sneered after a long sigh. "Like you, you've always been an unfaithful bastard."

"It's been over a year since it happened, And you're still pissed off at me," He laughed. "You do not want to forget this story."

"I have long forgotten," She retorted, clenching her fist. "As you can see I moved on."

"Yes I saw that and not to lie to you I feel jealous." He confessed, Frowning.

"It's not my problem." Nami growled before rolling her eyes.

"You know I regret what I did to you," The red haired man began slowly While he had an apologetic expression on his face. "You are the most wonderful woman I have met in all my life, And deceiving you is the mistake of my life, If only I could go back in time."

"Leave me alone!"

"I love you Nami," He confessed, getting up. "And if you change your mind with the doctor, you know where to find me."

When he had left her alone, The woman was speechless, According to the tone of His voice, The man was sincere And really regretted what he had done to her, She did not know if she should rejoice or not, But she knew one thing, Every unfaithful man has to pay for what he did.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone;**

**As I said as soon as I have time, I will write;**

**I started to write another Fanfiction "The dark witch" that I invite you to read, for those who love the medieval world and witchcraft, I already post the first chapter if you want to take a look;**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Separation.

Law had spent the last three days thinking about his situation, since the engagement party, he had decided to settle things once and for all, he was tired of being an unfaithful liar, besides, it was not his kind to play with women's hearts.

He was caught between a rock and a hard place, either he satisfies his family against his love, or the opposite, satisfy his love against his family, and after a very long moment of reflection, he arrived at a decision that did not like much, but that was what had to be done, he had decided to separate from Nami, because he could not continue a relationship that had been built on lies.

The brown really liked the red-haired woman and did not want to get away from her, however, he could not continue with her and look into her eyes, while all he wanted from her was sex and show the group of men that Luffy was no better than him in relationship question.

He drove in his car and headed for a local café where he made an appointment with his girlfriend, he thought it would be better to break up with her in the face than on the phone, he had spent an hour driving, which gave him time to think about the words he was going to use to not hurt Nami.

While he parked his car, he could see the red-haired woman sitting in a table on the terrace, the stress had started to overwhelm him, which is why he had taken a long time getting off the car, and as he walked towards her, he felt his heart squeeze into his chest and the scenario that he had prepared to say, had disappeared from his head.

The café was in rustic style, the walls were made of natural thin stone veneer, the ceiling and the floor were burned wood, the animal heads were hooked in every corner, while wrought iron chandeliers were hunging, and when Law went out to the terrace, he noticed that the tables were not made of salvaged wood, as they were inside, but wicker.

By the time she had seen him, Nami smiled tenderly at him.

"I hope I did not make you wait," Law began before sitting in front of her. "As always the traffic is crappy."

"Very crappy," The redhead said, rolling her eyes. "Especially in the neighborhood where I live."

"It's true," He affirmed with a grimace. "I wonder how you can live in a place like that?"

"Unfortunately, I'm not as rich as you to live in a chic neighborhood." She replied before being interrupted by the waiter who came to take orders.

Before the young man returns with commands, silence reigned over the couple, the doctor tried to start the discussion he feared and every time he opened his mouth, other words come out, he had even said "It's sunny today" four times, and after he had received his cappuccino, he had pressed his face into the cup and drank the contents to find a pretext for not speaking.

Law noticed that Nami was not comfortable either, it was probably because he told her that he had something important to tell her, so she's waiting for him to start talking.

When he finished drinking his cup, which meant he had no reason to be silent, he decided to inform the woman of the cause for their meeting.

"What I'm going to tell you may seem odd to you," The brown said, breaking the uncomfortable silence that formed. "I hope you'll be understandable with me."

"What's the matter?" Nami asked with a worried look. "Has something happened?"

"No."

"So what?"

"You know Nami, you are a beautiful woman and I really love you," The black haired man replied softly. "But I don't think I can continue in our relationship."

"Huh!" She snorted in a puzzled tone. "Is that a joke?"

"No," He growled before sighing.

"So, you're trying to dump me," The redhead supposed with a sad look. "I don't understand."

"I am sorry," He apologized. "You deserve better than me."

"Are you kidding me!?" She shouted, catching the attention of other people in the terrace.

"Calm down Nami!"

"How do you want me to calm down?" She asked with a diminished tone of voice, Tears began to accumulate in her eyes. "Can I at least know the reason for this Decision?"

"There is no precise reason, I think it's better like that." Law explained, keeping his stoic facade.

"So you tell me that you woke up this morning and that idea came to your mind," Nami supposed. "Without valid reason."

"It's been a while since I think about it," He confessed frankly. "It's me the problem not you."

"This is not convincing." She whispered as she struggled to keep from crying.

"Nami!" The brown called, caressing the woman's right hand. "We can stay friend if you want."

"You're just a bastard like the others!" She grunted as she pulled her hand away. "I never want to see you again!"

Nami picked up her bag and got up, then she left, leaving the doctor who had the heart full of pain and remorse because he had just hurt the woman he loved.

* * *

Robin had left her job late and while she was coming home at eleven o'clock in the evening, she did not expect to find her roommate awake, because during working days, the redhead was sleeping very early, but what surprised the brunette even more, it was the depressing atmosphere that surrounded the woman, Nami was sitting on the sofa watching a news channel, her hair was completely ruined tied in a bun and her eyes were swollen, she had surely cried.

The black haired woman entered the living room with apprehension and when she sat next to her friend, she began to caress her back trying to comfort her, she had a little idea of the cause of that situation, that's why she did not want to ask her what happened.

Nami turned to her and started to cry, the brunette did not know what to say or what to do, so she let the other woman cry to clear all she had on her heart, until she calmed down a bit.

"Why didn't you call me?" Robin asked in a soft voice.

"I didn't want to bother you," The red-haired woman replied, detaching herself from her interlocutor to face her. "I know you have a lot of work lately."

"So, are you going to tell me what happened?" The brunette interrogated while wiping tears off her friend's face.

"Law!" Nami moans before exploding in another wave of sob.

"He told you!" The black-haired woman guessed in a surprised tone.

"You knew it?"

"I discovered it some time ago but I waited for him to tell you himself." Robin explained as she massaged her temples.

"When?" Nami asked with wide-eyed eyes.

"At the engagement party," The brunette recounted as she frowned as she remembered her discovery. "And when I asked him he denied."

"But who told you?"

"You remember what Marguerite said," Robin started before biting her lips. "Doubt reigned over my mind and I confirmed my assumptions when I talked to Law."

"What are you talking about?" The redhead asked after sniffing.

"What do you mean?"

"I do not remember that Marguerite had insinuated that Law will break with me." Nami cried in a trembling voice.

"So, he just broke up with you and did not tell you the cause." Robin remarked.

"What do you know and I do not know Robin?" The redhead hastened to ask.

"Shit!" The brunette let out of her mouth. "I think he's engaged in his native country, as Marguerite said, and he did not hesitate to break up with you because he knew that I know the truth."

"So, I was just a game for him," Nami realized with a distant look. "He just needed someone to spend time with in East Blue."

"I do not know Nami," Robin whispered as she tried to comfort her friend. "But I felt that he was really sincere with you."

"Excuse me," The red-haired woman said, getting up. "I have something urgent to do."

Nami rushed to her room and stayed there for a quarter of an hour, when she came out, it was a different woman, she changed into a short blue dress with straps and matching sandals, her face was no longer pale because of the light makeup on her eyes and the red lipstick on her lips, she arranged her hair and it was loose on her shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Robin asked While she already knew the answer to this question. "It's late."

"I have an urgent matter to settle and it can't wait," Nami replied before leaving the house.

* * *

That night, Law could not sleep because he could not forget the tears of the woman he loved, so to clear his mind, he began reading a book on his favorite subject, cardiovascular illnesses, the leading cause of death in the world, and while he was submerged in his reading, he heard someone ringing and knocking on the door at the same time without stopping.

When he was going to open, he already found Corazon in the hallway that sent him a puzzled look, the brown also did not understand who came at such an hour and especially, why he did not take his finger off the doorbell.

While he opened the door, a slap hit his cheek, but he did not feel anything because he was surprised to see the red-haired woman in front of him.

"Dirty liar," Nami shouted angrily. "How could you do that to me?"

Law quickly grabbed the woman's arm and led her into the house, apparently the redhead was out of control, so he did not want to have a scandal in front of the neighbors.

"What is happening here?" Corazon asked as his eyes wandered between the unknown woman and the brown man.

"I'm sorry to meet you in such circumstances," The red-haired woman apologized as she recovered her arm abruptly. "l am Nami and I'm."

She turned to Law.

"What am I?" Nami continued sarcastically. "I know, I'm the girl you went out with and you forgot to mention that you are engaged."

"Nice to meet you Nami, I'm Corazon." The blond said, trying to decrease the tension, he had understood the situation, that's why he was furious with Law and he was going to tell him two words after.

"Can you leave us alone? Please." The brown asked the elder man.

"Yes of course," The blond nodded, looking at Law with a frown before leaving for his room.

"I wonder what are you going to tell me!?" Nami mumbled as she heads for the living room, then she sat on the couch while Law stood in front of her.

"To not lie to you, I started this relationship with you just to spend some time," The black-haired man began before taking a long break to continue. "But, by knowing you, I fell in love with you."

"Keep your beautiful words for you," She spat with narrowed eyes. "All I want to know is if you're really engaged."

"If I tell you, what is it going to change?"

"I don't know what will change," The redhead replied. "But I want to know it, because I still have hope for you."

"Since my young age, my parents have all decided for me," He groaned before kneeling in front of the woman. "My future job, my future wife and even my future home, I accepted to become a doctor because I like this profession but for the rest, I am obliged to do with."

"You have no control over your life!" She commented.

"Yes," He affirmed with a sad smile. "Because I am the heir of a big family."

"You the rich and your shit mentality," Nami whispered as a tear slipped from her right eye. "I was mad at you but now I'm sad for you, you are prisoner in your own life."

"Don't be sad, I'm used to it." The brown murmured as he brought his face closer to the redhead's face.

"Why don't you leave everything?" She suggested, looking him straight in the eye. "Thanks to your abilities, you will surely find work in another hospital and you will live without any financial problem."

"That's not the problem," He informed her. "My little sister has an incurable disease and I can't abandon her."

"But you already live far from her."

"I will not stay in East Blue for a long time, it's temporary."

"I hate you." The redhead moaned before closing her eyes when she was kissed by the man, a long, languorous kiss.

When they separated to catch the air, Nami pushed Law away and she quickly stood up.

"At our next meeting, pretend we do not know each other." She shouted before rushing to the door and leaving.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone.**

**Lately, all my inspiration was focusing on my other fanfiction The Dark Witch, and as soon as I finished my second chapter, I tackled this chapter of this story, in addition, I wanted to update before going on a trip, I will spend a few days in Turkey, so I will not have a time to write.**

**Thank you for the nice comments and for those who haven't comment yet, tell me what you think of the story.**

**I hope you will appreciate this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Broken.

Corazon was not one to like listening through the walls, but in urgent cases, he forgot all his principles, that's why he had his bedroom door slightly ajar to let his ear slide and thanks to that, he had not missed anything from the discussion between Nami and Law.

From what he understood, the brown was dating the girl and she had just discovered that he was engaged, so she came to settle the account with him, what was sad in this story is that the two people in the living room were in love with each other, but he could not rest together, for the girl, it was sure she would not continue to go out with a liar, and for Law, his family above all, even his personal life.

When he heard the woman leaving, the blond headed for the living room because he could not wait to talk to Law, he found the brown man sitting on the couch looking into the void, he sat next to him and cleared his throat several times to show his presence.

"I guess you're curious to know what's going on." Law supposed in a calm tone.

"It's certain," The blond affirmed before frowning. "Although I have my little idea about this story, What the hell did you do Law?"

"I was just the obedient son that I was asked to be." The doctor replied before getting up and heading for the kitchen.

"That's not what I wanted to know," Corazon shouted as he followed the other man. "Tell me what you did to the girl who was here? "

"While I was going out with her, I forgot to tell her that I'm engaged." Law explained before pulling a bottle of whiskey out of the cupboard.

"Why did you do that? It's not your kind of doing these things."

"It was just a game."

"A game that has turned against you," The blond concluded with a focus on the word turned. "You fell in love with her, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did." The black haired man nodded as he poured two glasses, one for himself and the other for the older man.

"Did you sleep with her?" Corazon questioned after picking up the glass of whiskey.

"What is this question?"

"I want to know the seriousness of the situation."

"I did it." Law whispered as he walked to the living room.

"Fuck," The blond haired man swore after joining his interlocutor. "You really hurt the poor girl."

"I know, you do not need to tell me." The doctor admitted shamefully.

"I don't know, should I scold you or not?" Corazon wondered with a sad expression on his face. "This is the first time you do something by your own free will."

"But I messed up."

"The first time I saw you was in a garbage dump, you were ten years old, apparently it was the third time you ran away from home," The blond remembered with a nostalgic smile. "I guessed where to find you because in the two previous fugues, they found you really dirty, in addition, I myself grew up in a noble family, that's why I understood your actions."

"I would like to do like you, drop everything and do what I want," Law confessed before emptying his glass. "But Lami, I can't leave her, I have an agreement with father, as long as he controls my life, he will not control my sister's."

"You know, I wish something happens, something your father will not be able to face against it." The blond murmured as he went to his room.

* * *

Zoro had spent a normal day, he woke up very late and took a nap before going to work, like every day, it was his routine.

At the night club it was as usual, he had served alcohol, flirt with women and chat with drunk people, but what the green haired man did not expect, is that Nami sits at the bar in front of him.

The man did not want to start the conversation, because he did not know what to say, in addition, the woman did not even look at him, she had her elbows leaning on the counter and her head resting on her right palm, and since her arrival, she did not stop watching the dance floor.

"Is it just me or you don't ask all your customers what they want to drink." Nami asked, not even looking at her interlocutor.

"Nnn... No," Zoro stammered in a panicked tone. "It's just that..."

"Shut up and serve me something to drink." She ordered after interrupting him.

"And what do you want to order?"

"Something strong," The redhead replied as she looked at the man for the first time since arriving. "I want to get drunk."

"So, we have to empty the stock." He commented as he began to prepare a cocktail.

"What does it mean?" She grunted, crossing her arms.

"What?" Zoro said before swallowing a ball. "You have a very strong tolerance to alcohol, didn't you?"

"The drink is for today or tomorrow?" She asked with a frown, ignoring the question.

"It's coming, it's coming."

While she drank, Nami remained silent, that's what made the green haired man uncomfortable, he did not understand why she was there and why she was so calm, was it a way to punish him or there was something else.

As soon as her glass emptied, she made a sign for him to serve her another, and they stayed like that for over an hour, she empties her glass and he fills it, they repeated the same thing over and over again.

"Did you know?" The red haired woman murmured after the alcohol began to take control of her mind.

"Know what?" Zoro asked in response.

"That Law is engaged and that I was just a game for him," She explained, hiding her face with her hands." I think I had shit in my eyes for not noticing that I was just an easy girl for him."

The green haired man did not say a word, the best for him was to keep quiet, because if he had told her he knew about Law's situation and that he was largely responsible for the woman's misfortune, she was going to demolish the place on his head.

"I even gave him my virginity," Nami shouted catching the attention of the people sitting at the bar on her. "I gave him my fucking virginity!"

"Nami calm down, everyone is looking at you." He pointed out.

"What's the matter?" She asked, looking at her audience. "You have never lost your virginity?"

"You're going to stop this virginity story now." The green head growled before jumping over the counter.

"It's all your fault! It was you who introduced us," She said as tears piled up in her eyes. "You two are the same, you have no respect for women!"

"I know, I screwed up and I regret it." He confessed as he put his hand on the redhead's shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled, standing up. "I hate you!"

"Since you hate me, why you came to me?"

"I didn't come to you," Nami retorted, pointing her index finger at the green haired man. "According to my information, you aren't the owner of The Franky House."

While he was going to open his mouth to speak, Zoro noticed that the spectators of his argument with the woman had increased, that's why he grabbed Nami's hand and started dragging her to the parking lot.

"Where are you taking me dirty monster!?" She asked as she tried to recover her hand.

"It's time for you to go home." Zoro replied while he avoided the mass of people on his way.

"Let me go!" Nami shouted repeatedly until they arrived at Zoro's car.

"Get in the car." He ordered.

"No, I prefer to take a taxi."

"Stop doing the idiot and do what I told you." The green head said after pushing a long sigh.

"I'm not doing the idiot!"

"Yes, you are."

"My bag, my bag is inside!" She panicked, looking left and right.

"Wait for me here, I'll go get it and also tell my boss that I'm going to leave." Zoro explained, handing her the keys of the car.

"So you knew it." She told him before he leaves.

"Know what?" He growled.

"That he is engaged," The red haired woman whispered as she unlocked the car. "Earlier, when I told you, you didn't look surprised because you knew it."

"Nami….."

"Don't say anything, I don't want to talk about Law or anything anymore." She said before getting into the car and sitting in the passenger seat.

* * *

When she heard someone knocking on the door, Robin rushed to open, not only was it more than 3am, and also Nami had not given any sign of life since she came out, she tried to call her several times, but her phone was off, the black haired woman died of worry, that's why she sat on the couch waiting for her friend.

The first thing Robin had seen after opening was a tuft of green hair, she froze in her place and was going to scratch her eyes because she didn't believe what she saw, why was Zoro with Nami? And why was she planted there to look at him like an idiot? That's what turned in the head of the brunette.

"It's not that your look contest disturbs me, but can you let me in because I'm very tired and I want to sleep." The redhead declared, interrupting the uncomfortable silence.

"Yes of course." Robin replied as she stepped aside to let her roommate enter.

"Good night." Nami said while she walked to her room.

"I know you're wondering what I'm doing here," The green haired man started as the brunette turned to him. "And why am I with Nami?"

"So tell me."

"Nami came to the club and she drank," Zoro explained gently. "That's why I accompanied her."

"I hope you learned a lesson," The brunette murmured with a blank stare. "Your actions are hurting everyone around you."

"I am really sorry," He apologized. "I will do my best to arrange things."

"There are certain things, when they break, they can't be restored." Robin said enigmatically.

"Nothing is impossible," Zoro smiled before turning and starting to leave. "Goodbye Robin."

The woman stayed a good while watching the man leaving, she wondered what the idiot was going to do yet.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello guys, I know it's been a while since I didn't update, but unfortunately I was very busy lately, that's why I didn't have time to write, and not to lie to you, I was a little depressed, so my inspiration was blocked.**

**Thanks you for following, but I would like you to comment and tell me what you think.**

**I will do my best to post the next chapter quickly.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Home Sweet Home.

Nami took out her red suitcase from the trunk of the taxi and she started walking through the mandarin field, she could feel the fresh air of the countryside that it reminded her of so many memories of her childhood, a nostalgic smile appeared on her lips, for her, there was no better place than home.

While her eyes fell on the big tree to her left, she remembered the moments when she was playing hide-and-seek with her sister, or when her mother was going to reprimand her after she made a foolishness, it was her favorite place to hide and in addition, nobody discovered it.

Nami began to see the little house at the end of the field, under the porch, a pink-haired woman waved her hand, as every visit, her mother greeted her with her warm smile, the redhead wondered was Bellemere spending the day waiting for her or was it the maternal instinct, although she was not her biological mother, Nami never felt she was adopted, because she had received a great love from the woman.

Bellemere wore a white shirt with red flowers and black wide pants, her hair was different from the last time Nami had seen her, she had cut it, it was a short and classy cut, unlike the past, she had a wild hairstyle.

The pink-haired woman couldn't wait for her daughter to approach, she began to walk towards her, walking quickly, and as soon as they met, the two women hugged each other for a long time.

It's been awhile since they saw each other, eight months to be exact, the redhead had spent a weekend, after that, she could not visit because she had a lot of work, in addition, the journey time between the city and her village is very long, but this time she needed to clear her mind and to have holidays, that's why she did her best to take a leave.

Nami was depressed, especially after Law's story, it was not her first love disappointment, But she did not expect to be treated in that way on the part of the doctor, because he looked serious and not one to play with the girl's heart, but as the saying goes, appearances are deceptive.

Since they broke up two weeks ago, she had not seen him or talked to him, it was a good thing, because she wanted to forget him, and it would be difficult to do it, if he was not far from her.

"You lost weight," Bellemere said after releasing her daughter. "Don't you eat?"

"For me it's a compliment," The redhead laughed as she picked up her suitcase. "But without lying to you, I have a terrible gastro enteritis for a few days."

"Have you consulted a doctor ?" The pink haired woman asked with an expression of concern on her face.

"It's not worth it." Nami grunted, rolling her eyes, even the word doctor reminded her of Law.

"In spite of that you have to go to Dr. Nako, to have peace of mind." Bellemere advised her with an authoritarian tone.

"Aye aye captain" Nami nodded as she entered the house following her mother.

The first thing the Redhead had done, it was throw everything she had in hand and rush to the living room, then she lay down on the couch with a long moan.

"I am very tired," Nami complained, stretching her arms. "The train shook me a lot."

"Take a rest while I prepare the dinner." Bellemere smiled affectionately.

Nami wasted no time, two minutes later, she had already arrived in Wonderland and when she woke up after several hours, she noticed that the whole family was in the living room with her, her sister Nojiko was sitting on the couch with her next to her feet, the blue-haired woman was focused on her phone completely forgetting what was around her, when she turned her head a little, she could see Genzo, her paternal figure, sitting on the armchair on the left, she smiled when she saw the windmill on his hat, while his face was concealed by the big newspaper he read, every time she visited, he put it on his head to see her smile, like when she was young.

She was amazed when the man and Bellemere had decided to get married after long years of friendship, the wedding was celebrated five years ago just between family, and since, the couple had been very happy.

Nami felt very weak and her head was beating like a drum, apparently, she has slept a little too much, in addition in an uncomfortable position, she stretched her arms before sitting down.

"I see that the Sleeping Beauty has finally awakened," Nojiko commented before jumping on Nami hugging her. "I missed you a lot."

"I missed you too." The redhead whispered as she squeezed her sister even more.

"I will be jealous," Genzo groaned, putting his newspaper on the small table. "Nobody missed me."

"Don't say anything, of course I missed you." Nami said as she stood up, then she rushed to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Sorry if I interrupt your reunion, but dinner will be served," Bellemere informed them, entering the room with a large dish in her hands. "Nami, wash your face and your hands."

"I have the impression that she sees me as a child of ten." The redhead mumbled as she walked to the bathroom.

Nami's face darkened when she saw her reflection on the mirror, she was completely pathetic with the messy hair and dark circles under the eyes, she did not understand why she looked like someone insomniac while she was only sleeping the past days.

She opened the tap and began to splash her face, and while the water was refreshing her skin, the door opened abruptly by Nojiko who quickly rushed inside.

"I too have been ordered to wash," The blue haired woman lamented as she stood next to her sister in front of the sink. "I don't understand why she wants to teach us good manners at our age, I think it's too late."

"She still has hope in us, despite that we are a hopeless case." The redhead commented while she soaped her hands.

"At least, she managed to stop you from stealing." Nojiko remarked with an incredulous look.

"And you are not looking for a fight with everyone as before." Nami retorted.

"What, you can't deny the fact that you were a little thief."

"I don't deny it, in addition, we will not sat that I stopped, because every time someone annoys me, I steal his wallet." The red haired woman confessed herself.

"Same for me, except that the person who annoys me gets my fist in the face." Nojiko said before being interrupted by the cries of their mother.

"You will spend the night there!" Bellemere screamed from the dining room.

"I'm going, I don't want to be scolded the day of my arrival." Nami whispered after she dried herself with a towel, her sister nodded in response.

As she walked to dining room, the smell of food began to fill her nostrils, which made her drool like a Luffy who has a hunger crisis, that's why she accelerated her steps.

Twenty minutes later, the whole family was sitting around the table, but instead of eating, Bellemere, Genzo and Nojiko were all stunned watching the redhead who had literally fallen on the food as if she hadn't eaten for weeks; her hands were full of fat because she didn't use a fork, while her mouth and nose were covered with sauce.

Nami didn't understand why she had a sudden urge to eat, maybe her mother's cooking was missing her or that she was cured of her gastric disease, but she was sure of one thing, it was the best roast chicken she had eaten in her life.

"Ok Mowgli, stop eating with your hands, we aren't in the jungle!" Nojiko shouted before passing a towel to her sister who was sitting to her right. "And wipe yourself!"

"I haven't eaten such a good meal for a long time." Nami growled.

"Do you want another piece of chicken?" Bellemere suggested, seeing that her daughter had started nibbling a bone.

"Of course." The redhead agreed with a smile, then she pushed the whole piece into her mouth and started to chew it.

"Do you know that no one is running after you Nami." Genzo remarked.

"So little sister, tell us a little about the life in the city," The blue haired woman asked. "Is it true that Luffy gets engaged?"

"Yeah," Nami replied after swallowing. "He did it."

"I can't believe it." Nojiko said stifling her laughs with her hands.

"He doesn't come much since they moved," Bellemere commented. "I miss the little monkey."

"I'm sure he celebrated the event, how was the party?" Nojiko asked.

Nami had almost choked on a fried potato as she remembered the party, she began to think of Law, because that day, she had danced with him for the first time and she had her revenge on Kid partly thanks to the doctor; why she had chest pain every time he came to her mind? Why she couldn't forget him?

The redhead picked up the towel and began to wipe her mouth, she could feel the worried looks of her family on her, that's why she forced herself to smile, then she left the table pretending she was no longer hungry; she went to the bathroom to wash the mess of fat on her face and her hands, after that, she went to lie in her room that hadn't changed, they were maps drawn by her hanging on the walls and the desk in the corner was crammed with sketches, Bellemere hasn't thrown or changed anything, the bed was still in the middle of the room and the things in the wardrobe were in their place.

Nami threw herself on the mattress pushing her face into the pillow; despite the fact that the house made her feel at piece, her sadness didn't want to leave, she knew she was out of luck with men, and Law was her worst experience, because, not only was the man engaged and he just wanted to spend time with her, but the worst is that she had fallen in love with him.

She could hear footsteps moving towards her, then she felt the weight on the bed when the person sat next to her.

"You have a heartache, again," Nojiko guessed after a long moment of silence. "So it didn't work with the doctor, from what you told me, I thought it was the man of your life."

"He is a fucking liar." The redhead grunted, turning to her sister.

"It's not new, all your ex boyfriends were liars." The blue haired woman pointed out with a frown.

"This time it's different." Nami whispered sadly.

"How is it different?"

"It …. It's that," The redhead stammered before biting her lower lip. "I slept with him."

"Finally you lost your chastity," Nojiko rejoiced, completely forgetting that her sister was languishing. "How was it?"

"That's not the question." Nami scolded while she had an offended expression on her face.

"Sorry, I got a little carried away," Nojiko apologized. "Tell me what happened?"

"I don't want."

"Just tell me, fuck!"

"Apparently, he is engaged and I was just a pastime for him." Nami recounted softly the summary of her story as tears began to flow from her eyes.

"It's really a son of bitch this guy."

"What should I do? I can't forget him," Nami cried, clenching her fists. "It hurts."

"Listen to me, I know it's painful now, but it will pass," Nojiko said after swearing a series of curse. "Bellemere and Genzo are waiting for you, so try to calm down to not worry them, in addition, there is no better than a family evening to forget everything."

"Okay." Nami nodded with a sad smile.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Problems.

The last week went quickly like a flash, Nami had spent her time working in the field with Bellemere and Nojiko, she had visited all her old friends from the village and she robbed them like in the good old days, but what she really liked during her stay, it was drawing maps because she hadn't done it for a long time.

She had managed to put her thoughts about Law aside, or rather she hadn't had time to think about him because of her busy schedule, she had a lot to catch up with her family and she was certainly not going to have fun with them, depressing.

The only problem Nami had to deal with last week was her gastric disease, while she thought she was cured when her appetite came back, the redhead had swallowed everything in the kitchen, which confirmed her hypothesis that she looked more and more like Luffy, however, after two days of respite, her stomach had started to eject all she ate and the burning sensation that came up didn't want to leave, even after taking antacids, and despite the nausea she had, the redhead had all the time want to eat meat, in addition, she liked it rare, which was weird because usually she liked it well cooked.

Nami hid her illness from Bellemere because she didn't want to worry her, the only one who knew was Nojiko who tried to help her in any way, she kept her company while she vomited in the bathroom and brought her medicine to calm her stomach, but what angered the blue haired woman, every time she wanted to take her sister to the doctor, Nami pretended to be cured not to go, apparently, the redhead had developed a phobia of the medical profession since the Law case.

Nojiko wasn't fooled, she had a little idea of what was going on with her sister, but she didn't want to confirm her suspicions, because she knew that it was a big deal and it was going to change Nami's life, she prayed she was wrong, however she couldn't wait for a miracle to happen, it was time to go into action before being too late, that's why she decided to take the situation in hand, swallowing a big ball, the blue haired woman entered the pharmacy and she went to a department she had never been interested in before, she narrowed her eyes when she noticed that there were several brands, that made her confused because she had no idea what the difference was between them.

After a long sigh, she picked up a box of each brand, that way she will confirm the result even more, and in addition, she was uncomfortable standing in front of pregnancy tests thinking about what she should take, she was afraid someone would see her and since Cocoyashi was a small village, the news would have spread before she even returned home.

With a forced smile, she greeted the old lady at the cashier who was quick to question Nojiko when she noticed what she was going to buy, that's why the blue head had spent fifteen minutes telling her that it wasn't for her, which doesn't convince the cashier much, but pretended to believe her.

While she headed for home, Nojiko swore curses between her teeth, not only, there was a possibility that Nami was pregnant, but also, she was expected to hear a rumor about her in the village, because the old lady saleswoman wasn't one to keep her mouth sewn.

When the blue head arrived home, she started looking for her sister, she was quick to find her, Nami was so focused on her mobile phone that she didn't even notice that the door opened and someone entered, especially because of the music that sounded from her headphones, Nojiko looked at the carefree redhead, then she began to gather all her courage, she really didn't know how to start the dreadful discussion.

"Fuck!" She swore as she slammed Nami's head to grab her attention.

"What's happening?" The redhead asked after removing the earphones from her ears.

"Listen, I don't want to talk about that," Nojiko said before throwing her shopping on her sister. "It's easy, all you have to do is piss on it."

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Nami exclaimed with a frown, then she started unpacking the package and when she released five boxes of pregnancy test, she looked at her sister with wide-eyed eyes.

"Shit, I think you're pregnant," the blue haired woman declared, sitting on the bed. "What's happening to you looks like pregnancy symptoms, did you have unprotected sex?"

"One or two times." The redhead replied after a long moment of reflection.

"Fucking shit! Why Bellemere never had the famous discussion with you!?" Nojiko exploded with anger. "Normally, she would have taught you that the rule number one is to always use a condom, sister, how could you be so stupid?"

When she noticed the terrified expression on Nami's face, she felt insensitive, scold her sister in such a moment wasn't a good idea, after all, she was the main concerned in that case, she shouldn't stress her with her anger, so, she took a deep breath to try to calm down.

"What are you waiting for? Go pee," Nojiko ordered, pointing her finger at the pregnancy test boxes. "And if you can't do it, drink a lot of water."

The redhead was quick to rush to the bathroom and she came back after twenty minutes with the same expression on her face.

"So what is the result?" The blue haired woman asked in a panicked tone.

"I didn't have the courage to see it," Nami murmured while sitting down. "Do you want to do it for me?"

Nojiko didn't even replied, she got up and went to the bathroom, as soon as she entered, she found the five tests on the floor next to the toilet, the blue head felt her heart squeeze into her chest and she was anxious as if she was the one at risk of being pregnant, when she got close enough, she could see that all five had the same result, two pink lines, which meant positive, she picked them quickly so no one could find them and she began to mentally prepare to tell the news to her sister.

When she came back to the room, Nami's eyes were wide open waiting for Nojiko to speak, a list of phrases came to the blue head's mind and she just had to pick up one to say it out loud, should she choose the good news "Congratulations Nami you are pregnant", or the bad news "Nami you're screwed, you are pregnant."

"Oh shit, I'm pregnant," The red haired woman cried, hiding her face with her hands, she guessed the result just by looking at her sister. "I'm screwed."

Nojiko remained silent and approached Nami, she began to caress her back to try to calm her down, it was a difficult task, because apparently, the redhead has taken the news as bad, it was predictable, the woman was dumped by her ex boyfriend who was engaged.

* * *

Zoro had been going around in circles for over two hours, he was invited to a barbecue organized by Luffy at Hancock and unfortunately, he didn't remember very well where the house was, and while he was driving in his car, he had taken a wrong turn, that's why, he found himself lost, and when he abandoned his quest to find his way alone, he called his friend and asked him to send him the address of his fiancée, so that he could use the GPS.

Apparently, the green head was in another city and thanks to technology, he reached his destination an hour later, while he parked his car, he smiled mischievously when he saw the car of his ex girlfriend, he missed Robin a lot and she was still mad at him, it was an opportunity to win her back, since it's been weeks since she avoided him.

Zoro got out of his car and rushed to the front door, he didn't even bother to ring because he knew it was open, in addition, with the din, nobody will hear; when he entered, he noticed that it looked like a high school party, typical Luffy, the man hadn't really matured mentally since that time and from what Zoro could see, nobody had done it, they were all the same, he started to scan the area seeking his friend, he saw a group doing a drinking contest and another half-naked group holding cards in their hands, the green haired man deducted that they were playing strip poker, too bad they were all men otherwise he would play with them, but for him, it was boring without women.

As he headed for the pool, he thought it was love season, because in every corner, there was a couple kissing each other, he prayed that he could do it also with Robin, if she forgave him of course.

As expected, he found Luffy standing next to the barbecue, waiting for the meat to be ready, while Sanji tried to move him away, and despite all the efforts he had made, the blond hadn't managed to move the man of a millimeter, Zoro burst out laughing as he made fun of the cook, drawing attention to him.

"Oi Zoro, the party started since hours, where were you?" The black haired man shouted when his friend approached him.

"There was a lot of traffic." Zoro lied, not wanting to talk about his orientation problem.

"You mean you were once again lost." Sanji emphasized with an accusing look.

"Nobody asked your opinion." The green head yelled, seeming disconcerted.

"Do you want one?" Luffy proposed with incomprehensible language because of the sausages that were stuffed in his mouth.

"No thanks, I just need a drink," Zoro said while he was turning his head left and right in search of a person. "Where is Robin?"

"Do you still running after her?" Sanji asked in a provocative tone, the green haired man looked at him angrily in turn.

"She is with Hancock in the kitchen." Luffi informed him.

Zoro nodded and sprinted inwards, he was resigned to recovering the woman and that's why, he wasn't going to let this chance slip; he stopped in front of the kitchen door and glanced from the little window, he saw that women were preparing to serve snacks, he exhaled heavily and entered the room, Robin was surprised to see him walk towards her and she looked at him apprehensively.

"We need to talk," Zoro said before making a sign with his hand. "In private."

"I don't remember that we still have something to say to each other." The brunette pointed out, pinning an eyebrow.

"It's important," He gently insisted. "Just listen to me this time."

"Okay," She acquiesced before turning her head towards Hancock. "I'll be right back."

Robin began to guide him silently to a room upstairs, when she closed the door behind them, she kept her back turn to him.

"I know you're still pissed off at me because I betrayed your trust, but you are the woman I love," Zoro began after a long uncomfortable silence. "If there is anything I need to do to forgive me, tell me, I would do anything to be with you."

"You think it's so easy," She grunted, turning to him. "You lied to me and cheated, and what really pissed me off is that you belittled me, and that, I can't forgive it."

"I'm sorry." He murmured with an expression of guilt on his face.

"It's too late to be sorry." She screamed as tears accumulated in her eyes, it was the first time he saw Robin who was calm in nature, losing her temper.

"It's never too late," Zoro said while he was searching in his mind for a plausible argument. "I admit I fucked, but now I have changed and I see things differently."

"Congratulations," She snorted, snapping her hands. "I'm happy for you, so, you don't see women as a way of satisfying sexual needs."

"No, I never thought of you like that." He denied.

"Stop lying to you, for you women are a kind of hole where you push your penis." She retorted, surprising Zoro because she wasn't one to speak so frankly.

"No, I'm not…."

"Oh, so why did you have two girlfriends at the same time?" She asked sarcastically. "Not to mention that you made sure that Nami becomes the toy of your friend the doctor."

"Law loves Nami." He replied to defend himself.

"Whatever."

"It's true, he just has family obligations."

"I don't care about his obligations and you know what, I don't care about your apologies too," Robin burst with anger. "I just want to turn the page and never see you again, it's difficult because we have friends in common, so I kindly ask you to never speak to me again."

"But I love you."

"You should have thought about it before." She said before going out of the room, running.

Zoro remained frozen in his place looking at the place where the woman was a few moments before, he had realized that it was without hope and even if he apologized a thousand times, she will not forgive him, Robin was the kind of woman who used her brain instead of her heart in her love problems, and for her, her dignity first and foremost.

He decided to participate in the party to forget the persistent pain in his chest, in addition, his best remedy was alcohol, so he got drunk until he fainted; he was awakened by Sanji's kicks, the blond offered to take him home, which categorically refused, apparently, it was very late and most of the guests were gone, apart those who fell asleep like the green head.

Zoro began to search his pockets for keys, when he found them, he unlocked his car and got in, then he turned on the engine and started to roll, he felt that his head was going to explode and he had a strong desire to sleep, because of that, the green haired man missed the turn he had to take and he found himself lost for the second time in a day, he was on a deserted road that he didn't know where it led, suddenly, his headache had gotten worse and his view became blurred, that's why, he lost control of his car and in a short time, he collided with a tree on the side of the road.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi hi;**

**I sprained my ankle, so I had to stay home, that's why I decided to take the opportunity to write this chapter, the meeting between Law and Nami is scheduled for the next chapter, I missed writing a scene where they are both in the same place.**

**Feel free to tell me what you think in a comment.**

**And big thanks for those who follow, comment and favor.**

* * *

Chapter 16: Decision.

Law felt his phone vibrate for the umpteenth time this evening, not only, Luffy didn't stop calling him to ask him to come to a party, and now, it was Shachi who insisted for over an hour, the brown wasn't in the mood to chat with friends or meet them, that's why, after a long day of work, he isolated himself in Shakky's bar, a peaceful place where the customers would drink or play pool in the quiet.

The bar owner was an old woman with a very strong character, in addition, the discussion with her wasn't boring, because she was informed about everything that happens in the city and she knew almost everyone, which was funny, is that Shakky wasn't afraid of anyone and beat everyone who refused to pay for their consumption, her establishment was called the bar of the scam was a proof that the woman wasn't cold in the eyes.

As usual, Shakky kept fighting with her husband Rayleigh, an ex gangster who had become a poker-addicted drunkard, Law had several opportunities to meet him before, because the old man was a very good friend to Luffy and his mentor too, Rayleigh was an expert in martial arts and despite his age, he was very powerful.

Law's phone had still rang and the caller was once again Luffy, he wondered if the other man was still hoping he would join him at the party at two in the morning, which intrigued the brown a little, but, despite that, he put his phone back in the pocket refusing to reply, he really wasn't in the mood to talk, already he had spent the last few weeks working, and during his free time, he was either at home or he takes refuge at Shakky's bar to avoid the noisy guest who lived with him.

Corazon didn't stop making stupid plans, according to him, Law had a quest to find happiness, but before that, he had to be free, so the blond haired man wants to find a way to confront Law's family so that they no longer control the life of their son.

Law didn't want to get into Corazon's game, because he had accepted his life as it was and he had no problem with that, for him, feelings were for the weak, in addition, in the future, he was going to inherit the family business and to be able to lead it, he had to take his responsibilities seriously and not to be sensitive.

Nami's affair was closed, he was just going to make sure to avoid her for the rest of his time in East Blue, which meant, during the next four month, the brown had accelerated his return home, after recruiting some competent doctors, he had nothing to do in the city he hated so much, he was tired of the heat and cold was lacking him, in addition, he wanted to quickly forget the good times he had spent with a certain red head.

Law swore a curse when he felt his phone vibrate, he wondered why he had friends so unbearable and he understood that if he wasn't going to reply, they were going to spend the night calling him nonstop.

"What's the matter?" He groaned after picking up on the phone.

"Finally you answered," He heard Shachi sighing. "Your friend, what's his name?"

"Which friend!?" Law whistled impatiently.

"The one with green hair," The man at the end of the line said before pausing, apparently, he was flipping through a folder. "Ah, Roronoa Zoro is his name."

"What happened to him?" The brown asked, now, he was interested and curious, in addition, he had a bad feeling.

"He was hospitalized urgently, he had an accident and his head was badly hit, he is currently in the operating room," Shachi explained. "The helpers called Luffy because it was the last number he had contacted and all your friend are here, I have never seen the waiting room loaded with so many people."

"Shit, I'm sure he was drunk," Law mumbled to himself. "I'm coming very soon."

He hadn't waited for the answer of his interlocutor and hung up, the black haired man pulled out some bills and put them next to his glass to pay the bill, then he rushed to his car, he was worried about Zoro, because from what he understood, the injury was severe enough to require urgent surgery, in addition, brain operations was very delicate, he thought he should have questioned Shachi more about the case, at least, he could have had an idea about his friend's state of health.

Fortunately for Law that there wasn't much traffic at that time of night, so he was quick to arrive at the hospital, and when he entered the waiting room, he noticed several familiar faces, and as soon as they saw him, his friends rushed to him with a wave of question.

"How is Zoro?" Luffy shouted as he walked towards him.

"Is he still alive?" Sanji asked.

"Is he still in the operating room?" Robin questioned gently.

"I don't know," Law replied frankly. "I just arrived and I was going to inquire qt the moment."

Without a word more, he turned his back on them and made his way to the intelligence office, He found Shachi and Penguin playing cards, the two men jumped and fell from their chairs when he hit his fist on the counter to get their attention.

"Damn!" They screamed in unison.

"How is Zoro's operation?" Law asked, not waiting for his two friends to recover from their shock.

"We have no information," Shachi replied before resuming himself. "They are still in the operating room."

"Don't worry, Dr. Kureha is a high-level neurosurgeon, your friend is in good hands." Penguin tried to console him, but on the one hand he was right, the old woman was an expert woman.

"I will prepare myself to join them." Law said as he started walking towards the elevator.

"Law! You can't enter while they are in full operation." Shachi pointed out running after him.

"I don't like waiting," The brown groaned. "Just tell me which block the operation is in."

With a resigned sigh, Shachi executed his friend's orders.

* * *

That morning, Nami woke up very early, because she had a train to take at noon and she hadn't finished packing all her belongings; she had decided to return to town because of her unexpected pregnancy, she didn't have time to lose, the child was growing up in her and if she didn't make a decision quickly, it will be too late, she had read that the limit for an abortion was twelve weeks, and the problem is she didn't know how many weeks she was pregnant, but according to the calculations, she was supposed to be in her eighth week; in any case, she had a doctor's appointment the next day, so, she will have all the answers to her questions.

The redhead thought of the consequences of her decision, if she chooses to abort, she can continue her life as if nothing had happened, and if chooses to keep the child, all her life was going to change, not only she would become a single mom, but also, she will have to tell Law, because she didn't want to have a child that his father doesn't know about his existence, but in that case, she was going to force Law to become a father and he didn't have a say.

Nami couldn't get the doctor out of her mind, she had thought several times to contact him, but she didn't have the courage to do it, the man had somehow used and thrown her, that's why she was very angry with him, in addition, she was sure that her child wouldn't be accepted with open arms, because Law was fiancé and his family was a rich family, they will surely not accept a child conceived out of wedlock.

As she closed the suitcase, Nami heard the door of her room open, it was Nojiko who had come to have a last discussion, the blue haired woman had avoided questioning her sister about her plans, because she didn't want to put pressure on her, but she wanted at least to satisfy her curiosity and to have some answers.

"Did you make a decision for the baby?" Nojiko said with a friendly smile.

"Not yet, but I'm 80% abortion and 20% to keep the child." The redhead explained after an uncomfortable silence.

"Why the percentage for you to keep it is so minimal?" The blue haired woman asked, sitting on the bed.

"Because I don't see myself as a mother," Nami replied with a serious expression on her face. "I'm at the beginning of my career, with a kid, I will not be able to evolve in my work, I'll surely miss important meetings or seminars because my child will be sick, or it's his school party, not to mention the fact that I will not have much time to rest at home, I'm still young to live this."

"I see that you are cultivated in this domain."

"Yeah, because I spent the last two days reading stories on the internet," The redhead said. "You know, there are many women who have regretted having their children."

"Don't tell me that you're going to make an important decision based on internet testimonials," Nojiko growled angrily. "You are rejecting your child as our biological parents did with us."

"Don't compare me to them, I'm going to abort unlike them, they abandoned us after our birth." Nami's voice cracked.

"For me it's the same thing, except that instead of abandoning your child, you will kill him." The blue haired woman shouted with emphasis on the word kill.

"Put yourself in my place for a moment, I was dropped by my boyfriend after he got me preggers, you think I have to rejoice," Nami argued, sitting next to her sister, tears began to accumulate in her eyes. "And the main problem is that I'm not financially well, I live in a roommate in a small apartment, which means that my poor child will wait a long time for his own room because he will sleep with me, in addition, I don't want to impose on Robin a baby who cries every night."

"I know it's difficult, but take the example of Bellemere, she raised us even though we aren't her real daughters and she wasn't well financially too," Nojiko advised her sister with hope. "If you decide to keep the child, I promise you that I will do everything I can to help you."

Nami smiled sadly when her sister took her in a strong embrace, she knew she was wrong and that she would normally be against abortion, since she was abandoned when she was a baby, but it was stronger than her, she had always dreamed of getting married before having children, unfortunately, all her dreams were destroyed, the prince charming she had waited so long didn't exist, which meant she would never have a husband.

She no longer trusted men, because all the experiences she lived were disastrous, she was sick of heartbroken, especially with Law, she thought it was the man of her life, but as always, her trust was betrayed.

The ringing of her mobile phone took her out of her reverie, Nami detached herself from her sister and picked up her cell from the bedside table, and as soon as she saw that Robin was the appellant, she picked up.

"Hi beauty." She greeted happily.

"Nami." The brunette moaned from the other end of the thread.

"Oh my god, what happened?" The redhead asked as panic mounted in her.

"It's Zoro," Robin replied before sniffing, apparently, she was crying, Nami swore if the green head had still hurt her friend, she would kill him. "He had a serious accident and he is in the resuscitation room right now."

The redhead remained silent, she didn't know if she should be sad or rejoice, because she had spent the last two days cursing Zoro, he was responsible for her meeting with Law, which meant he was responsible for her pregnancy too, she was in shit because of him.

"Nami," Robin called. "You hear me!"

"Yes, Yes I hear you," Nami said with a fake smile which wasn't necessary because her interlocutor couldn't see her. "How did that happen?"

"He had drunk a lot at yesterday's party and despite that, he drove his car," The black haired woman told before sighing. "He collided with a tree and apparently, his head was badly hit."

"Poor tree." The redhead commented sarcastically while Nojiko asked her what was happening with the sign language.

"What?!" Robin asked puwwled.

"I didn't speak with you," Nami lied before clearing her throat. "So, how is he now?"

"He was operated urgently and now, he is in the intensive care room, Law said they wait for him to wake up," The brunette explained softly. "I'm scared Nami, I told him a lot of hurtful things yesterday."

"Stop blaming yourself," The redhead said before taking a break to think about how to talk about Zoro, without saying he's a fucking shit bastard. "He did you unforgivable things, that's why, you couldn't be nice to him anymore."

"I'm afraid he won't wake up." Robin murmured as she began to sob.

"Tell me in which hospital you are?"

"The hospital where Law works."

"Awesome," Nami mumbled, rolling her eyes. "Listen, as soon as I arrive in town, I drop my things at home and I come."

"Okay, see you later." Robin moaned before sniffing again.

"See you later too." The redhead said in return.

After that, Nami explained to her sister the situation, then, she hastened to get ready to go to the train station.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ohayo minna.**

**Thank you for your comments and I hope that you will appreciate this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 17: The right choice.

In the waiting room of the hospital, Robin was still waiting for news about Zoro, the black haired woman was very worried and she had a very strong sense of guilt, she thought that because of her discussion with her ex boyfriend, the man had drunk too much because she had hurt him, that's why she felt somehow responsible for his accident.

According to Law, the operation went very well and it had no complications, but the problem is that the green haired man has not woken up yet and he was in the resuscitation room, normally visits were prohibited, fortunately, Law allowed them to see Zoro through the window, at least, Robin was relieved to see him breathe.

To be honest, the brunette still had affection for her ex-boyfriend, besides, she felt sorry for him every time he came to ask for forgiveness, because he seemed sincere in his apology and she felt that he had regretted his mistakes, although he cheated on her and broke her heart, she had already thought several times to get back with him, however, her pride was paramount to her, she couldnnt forgive the man and act as if nothing had happened.

Robin ended up in a stalemate, she was lost and wondering what was the best thing to do, she loved Zoro and wanted to be with him, but she knew she wouldn't have peace of mind and would always be afraid that he would do something behind her back, that's why, she refused to be reconciled with him.

The situation she was in was different, it wasn't the time to think about her emotional problems, Zoro was between life and death, the priority was that he wake up after his operation, that's why, she could not afford to do anything but pray for him.

Robin felt relieved when she saw an orange head heading towards her, the brunette needed support and no one could get this other than her best friend, as she sat next to her, Nami was out of breath, she seemed to have run for a long distance.

"A real labyrinth this hospital," The redhead said before pushing a series of sighs. "So what's up?"

"There's nothing new, Zoro has not woken yet." Robin answered as she felt a ball rising in her throat.

"Mmm, I see," Nami whispered with a frown. "And you, you don't seem to be well, are you fine?"

"I'm not very fit as you can see, I couldn't close my eyes all night long," Robin explained anxiously. "I'm very worried about Zoro and I'm afraid something will happen to him."

"You worry about nothing," The red-haired woman groaned a little sharply. "Zoro is a real badass, in addition after what he did to you, you are the last person who should worry about him."

"What?!" The brunette asked perplexed.

"The truth is that Zoro is paying for all the harm he has caused, it's a kind of divine chastisement," The redhead explained angrily. "So, he deserves what happens to him."

"I don't understand!" Robin exclaimed looking at her friend confusedly. "What do you have Nami? How can you be so insensitive?"

"I'm not insensitive, I'm furious!"

"Why?!"

"Because!"

"What is the reason?" The brunette urged her to answer.

"The reason is that," Nami whispered in a barely audible voice before clearing her throat several times. "I am pregnant."

Robin's eyes widened in surprise, she didn't expect such news, but at least, that explained Nami's hostility to Zoro and her weird attitude, the green haired man was the one who introduced her to Law, so, he had somehow a responsibility for what had happened, in addition, Nami had said that he knew that Law was betrothed.

"You don't tell me congratulations." The redhead joked with a fake smile.

"When did you find out? And what are you going to do?" Robin asked hastily.

"I discovered it two days ago and for what I'm going to do, I haven't made a decision yet," Nami replied frankly. "To not lie to you, I want to abort, but Nojiko shouted at me a little because she is against this idea."

"I don't know what to tell you and frankly, if it happens to me, I don't know what I will do," The black haired woman murmured, thinking about what she had to say to comfort her friend. "But whatever you decide to do, I will be by your side and I will support you."

"Thank you," Nami thanked her before starting to look left and right. "Where are the others?" She asked, wanting to change the subject.

"They went to eat something," Robin answered with an amused expression on her face. "You know Luffy."

"Yeah it's not really a surprise." The redhead laughed before starting to talk about their friends, she was relieved that Robin had not insisted on the subject of her pregnancy, because she wanted to forget it for the moment.

* * *

Law was sitting in his office checking some files when Shachi came to inform him that Nami was in the hospital, he didn't know if he should avoid her or go see her, because not to lie to himself, he missed the redhead a lot, in addition, he felt that it had been an eternity since the last time he had seen her.

After a long moment of reflection, the brown had decided to go to the waiting room, he was going to pretend to check Robin and the others, like that, Nami would not suspect that he wanted to see her and that he went on purpose for her, he wondered whether she was going to talk to him or not, he hoped she would do it, because he wanted to at least have a friendly relationship with her.

He stopped in front of the coffee machine and took the money out of his pocket, then he inserted some coins into the hole and selected a black coffee by pressing buttons, when the drink was ready, he did the same thing a second time, he was going to take a coffee for Nami and the other for Robin.

When he arrived at the waiting room, he found the two women sitting on a bench talking, they did not notice it until he stopped in front of them, Nami looked at him with big eyes for a brief moment, then she looked away and began to stare at a poster hanging on the wall that talked about the harms of unmoderated antibiotic use.

"Is there news?" Robin asked to interrupt the uncomfortable silence that had formed.

"No," Law replied, looking at the back of the orange head as she pretended to be focused on her reading. "But the essential, the state of Zoro is stable."

"If you say so," Robin murmured worriedly. "How long can the coma last?"

"I think it'll last up to two days, maybe he will wake up today," He explained before handing the two cafes to the two women. "It's for you."

Robin nodded as a thank you, But Nami's reaction was weird, she sniffed several times, then she looked at the goblet and brought her nose closer to it, Law was intrigued when she began to sniff again before getting up hurriedly, she was running, hiding her mouth with her hands, after that, she stopped in a corner and buried her head in a basket, and she started throwing up, Robin got up and went to her friend quickly, the doctor followed her because he was worried.

When she finished emptying her stomach, Nami straightened up and looked at Law with a frown, as if she was angry at him for something.

"Are you OK?" Law asked after noticing the pale face of the redhead.

"Nami spent hours on the train, that's why, she was shaken a little." Robin explained, dragging her friend to the bench where they were sitting before.

"You don't seem to be well," He pointed out as he followed them, he wasn't convinced of the excuse of the Brunette. "You need a consultation."

"No!" Nami said for the first time since his arrival. "I'm fine, as Robin said, I was shaken on the train."

"But still, just by seeing you I can say that you're sick." He insisted with a worried look.

"Thank you for your concern, I assure you that I'm fine."

"You have nothing to lose if you consult."

"No, thank you."

"I insist."

"No!"!

"You behave like a child!"

"And you, it's not your business!"

"We go to sanitary to refresh your face." Robin interrupted them when she felt that the tension was too much.

"Very good idea." Nami nodded, standing up, then she didn't delay to leave.

"If there is anything new, let me know." Robin said before following her friend.

Law remained nailed in his place, he expected Nami to be so cold with him, but the situation was worse, the woman was downright an iceberg, In addition, she has refused his help when she was clearly sick, he hoped that the story of the train was true and that Nami was in perfect health.

* * *

When the alarm clock started ringing, Nami moaned and pressed the button to stop the awful sound, she wasn't ready to get out of bed because she was very tired, but she remembered she had a doctor's appointment, that's why she could not afford to sleep, so with a grunt, she got up to get ready.

After getting dressed, direction the kitchen, Nami ransacked the fridge from top to bottom looking for something interesting, but unfortunately all the food made her want to throw up, so she took a note in her head to buy something to eat on her way.

Before leaving the house, the redhead noticed that Robin was't in her room, which meant she had spent the night in the hospital.

After three quarters of an hour, Nami finally arrived at her destination, the clinic wasn't far from her home, but the traffic was catastrophic, fortunately for her she came out early, so she didn't arrive late for her appointment, however she had forgotten to buy something to eat.

While she was in the waiting room, Nami noticed that the majority of the women were accompanied, which made her a little jealous, because if she had a companion with her, she would feel less anxious, she tried to distract herself by playing with her phone before the nurse called her name, then she was taken to the consultation room where an elderly woman was waiting for her, apparently she was the obstetrician.

In the beginning, the doctor started asking her some questions and then she started doing an ultrasound, Nami was surprised to learn she was nine weeks pregnant, in addition, as she could see on the small screen, the baby was visible, according to the doctor, its organs and members have formed, and it's no longer an embryo, it became a fetus.

Throughout her consultation, Nami was interested about the condition of the child and she had asked about 50 questions about him, but the moment that touched her the most, it was when she heard her baby's heartbeat for the first time, it was so magical that she started to feel guilty, she was horrible because she wanted to kill that little being who lived in her.

The doctor printed the picture of the fetus and she gave her some analysis to do, then she set the next appointment.

When Nami came out of the clinic, she cursed hormones because tears began to accumulate in her eyes, she had made a decision that she should have taken since she first learned about her pregnancy, she was sure it was the right choice to do, she was going to keep the child and become a mother.


End file.
